A Soldier's Honor
by l0velyfe
Summary: Aizen has won this war, but the battle is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, and Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. Full summary inside.  /GrimmHime/  RATED M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended): **_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_PG-13 for mild gore and mildly intense scenes

_**A/N: **_God, I'm so happy I decided to try and write this. I'm so excited! GrimmHime fans out there, get ready for a story you won't forget. I'm expecting quite a few chapters with this story, as it has a complicated storyline. And, for once in my life, I'm going to post the first chapter without being done with the story. Hopefully I can keep up and not fall behind with updating you guys. R&R! Enjoy.

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter One_

_Word Count: 2,045_

******_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

It reminded me of an asylum room - where I was required to stay. The white walls were barren; devoid of any cracks or blemishes. I spent endless hours searching for any flaws. There were none. There were also no windows. It wasn't that the world outside was particularly interesting; it was the overall point. The lights overhead were an off-white colour, and provided enough light to see the outline of every object in the room.

The door to the equally bland halls did not particularly catch my interest. It opened three times a day; the first for breakfast, the second for a blue-haired Arrancar to check in on me, and the third for dinner. The only exception was every two days. On those days, I watched the door with as much anticipation as my weakened being could muster. It was a chance to see outside of my little solitary confinement.

The food here was tasteless, yet confusingly appealing to the eye. Since arriving here, my appetite had dwindled, leaving my body slightly gaunt. My heart and soul were as bland as everything around me. I blended in.

My Ichigo was dead. Well, perhaps he'd never technically been _my_ Ichigo. But I had always considered him as such. Everyone knew it.

The toilet that I used was located in the same room I spent my time. It wasn't foreign to me though; the room I'd staying in during my previous capture had been similar, if not a bit smaller. This time, I had no Kurosaki to rescue me.

'_Aizen-sama always gets his way.'_

I had always been an optimistic person. Cheerful. I was the one who still pointed out the positive things when everything was ruined. But now, my spirit was broken. No chance of escape. My friends were all dead. The Arrancar had won. And I was confined to this room, becoming as lifeless as Hueco Mundo itself. I was being brain-washed to act like any other mindless hollow here._ 'He wants me to lose hope. That's his goal.' _It was hard to stay alive spiritually when no one cared if you lived or died. Hugging my knees closer to my chest, I closed my eyes in defeat.

'_His plan is working.'_

******_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

It was what I had labeled early afternoon. I was still picking at the breakfast a lowly servant had delivered awhile ago. Staring absentmindedly at the wall, my thoughts drifted here and there.

A sudden noise startled me. Raising dull eyes, I stared in utter confusion at the door. It was opening. _'That's absurd. It can't be opening. It's not time for it to open.' _Despite my objection at this abnormal occurrence, the door swung open to reveal a familiar man. There were no excuses in his hands to explain why he was standing in the doorway.

Out of all the cold, indifferent Arrancar here, I felt the closest to Grimmjow. He was rude, bloodthirsty, and overly sarcastic, but I saw him most often. The Espada weren't supposed to have emotions, but I saw anger and satisfaction in his actions. Perhaps that's why I felt some sort of attachment to him; he was the closest to human I would find here.

The tall man stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Watching curiously, I couldn't help but notice his muscled chest. As much as I didn't want to face it the emotion I felt when I looked at him, I knew exactly what it was. Physical attraction. He was as sleek and muscular as bodies go, I suppose. Besides the hole in his pronounced abdominals, he was outwardly flawless.

His sky blue eyes were tired; he must have recently returned from training new recruits, because he seemed more fed up than usual. _'Sparring with reckless hollows all day and not a scratch on him.' _He surveyed me. "Aizen wants to speak with you."

'_Not Aizen-sama. He never calls him the proper name unless he's speaking directly to his face.' _Setting my plate down on my cot, I avoided his eyes. "Why?"

"No questions, Orihime. Get dressed." His tone held more exhaustion than authority as he tossed robes at me that seemingly appeared out of thin air. Catching them, I watched as he turned around, facing the door. A slight blush formed on my cheeks as I realized he wasn't leaving.

"Right now?"

Losing what little patience he did have, his voice elevated to an irritable shout.

"Yes, now! Be thankful I'm givin' you any privacy, woman!"

Although I was used to such treatment here, I winced at the suddenly harsh tone. Obediently taking my sleeping clothes off, I slipped into the white robes quickly. My eyes flickered to him repeatedly, though he remained facing the opposite way.

"Done?"

Adjusting the collar of the white robe, I had to force my answer out of my throat. "Yes." _'These are Espada robes…'_

The corridors I followed him down were as unfamiliar as ever. Absolutely clueless as to how he knew where we were going, I decided it was wise not to ask him about the robes._ 'I'm meeting Aizen. I guess he'll tell me why I'm wearing these.'_

It was quite a shock when I first laid eyes on the merciless ruler. The entire right side of his body was burnt beyond natural recovery. His remaining brown eye was as menacing as ever. _'The war wasn't kind to him, I guess. Is this why he brought me here?'_

"Inoue." Sauntering around the white table, he approached us. Gazing over my head at Grimmjow, he addressed the Espada. "Thank you, Grimmjow. You may go now."

There was a pause, and then Grimmjow replied bluntly, "I'd like to stay."

Aizen's mouth stretched into a strange smile at the defiance, and then he turned his back on us. "Have a seat." When I didn't move an inch, I felt Grimmjow nudge me forward with his knuckles. Edging towards the center of the room, I settled myself in a chair.

Worrying my bottom lip and twisting the plastic ring on my middle finger, I watched Aizen turn to face us.

"Inoue Orihime." The man's smirk never faded. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you back to Hueco Mundo."

Realizing he was waiting for a response, I licked my dry lips. "Yes, Aizen-sama." My voice was small.

"This war had been won. But it will not be the last. Healing abilities like yours would become quite useful…" His eye drifted to Grimmjow. "Of course, your docile cooperation is essential."

"So is my assistance."

Aizen stared at the blue-haired man. "Yes, Grimmjow knows the most about the Living. The Szayels aren't too familiar with your needs."

"Szayel_**s**_?" I questioned, emphasis on the extra 's'.

Aizen smiled knowingly. "We cloned our talented scientist, twice. All three of them will attempt to harness your powers and perhaps duplicate them." He paused. "You will begin your first session with them tomorrow morning."

Having no other options, I bowed my head. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow stood, obviously bored with the conversation. "I'll deal with escorting her there and back."

Aizen nodded. "Yes. And oversee the sessions." He locked that unsettling brown gaze on me fondly. "I don't want her damaged."

Stealing a glance at Grimmjow, I found he appeared equally disturbed. "Can we go now?" Aizen's face dropped to a look of disapproval.

"You are dismissed."

Standing, my skin crawled with relief as I moved to the door, aware of the less frightening presence behind me. Shielded from Aizen's view by Grimmjow's body, I found I had the strength to reach for the doorknob and open the door.

Treading down the corridor, I walked beside him instead of behind. _'They brought me back to use my healing ability. How surprising.'_

Suddenly, I saw Grimmjow move out of the corner of my eye. My body was turned and my back against the wall. The impact emitted a little 'oof' from my lips, and I grabbed his wrists, trying to remove his large hands from my shoulders so I could escape the vice-like grip and the proximity.

"Listen to me!" he growled, pushing me harder against the solid surface. Fearing for my safety, I ceased my struggling and started at him with wide eyes. His aquamarine gaze was even more brilliant up close.

"Listen," he repeated, loosening his grip at the possibility of recognizing my discomfort. His face was close to mine as he spoke in a rushed whisper. "I know you don't wanna be here anymore than I do. So you stick by me. If you wanna survive, or maybe even get outta here, I'm the only one you can trust."

Swallowing, I spoke in a breathy whisper. "Why would you help me?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he pulled back a few inches. He seemed to contemplate my question for a few moments. Then he spoke, his voice still soft. "This isn't the place." His gaze lingered on my for perhaps a second too long before his hands left my shoulders. He continued down the hall as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Not sure what to make of my jumbled mind, I followed, trailing a few steps behind him.

'_Now I matter. Now, someone cares if I live or die.' _

******_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"Inoue!"

One of the Szayels rushed forward to hug me. Awkwardly, I allowed it, my nose filled with the scent of chemicals. "I've been so eager to meet you!" His grin was unbelievably huge, and slightly disturbing.

Curiously, I swept my gaze over the other two. One looked incredibly irritable, and the other, whom I believed to be the real Szayel, appeared indifferent.

"I'm Szayel B," the cheerful one offered. "But you can just call me B. That's C." He pointed to the angry one. _'Which leaves…'_

"And I'm just Szayel. The original." The pink-haired Espada examined me. "You haven't changed much, Orihime."

"Let's get started, shall we?" B giggled, taking my arm. I glanced back at the blue-haired Espada, pleading for some sort of reassurance. He stood by the door, seemingly looking in my direction. But if he noticed me, he gave no indication. His blank expression never changed.

"Today we'll just observe. We have injured here," Szayel murmured, gesturing toward hollows I hadn't taken notice of. "Get to it."

Approaching them, I winced at the scent of blood. There were nine that I counted; some with severe injuries and others only sustaining cuts and bruised egos._ 'These must be the warriors who were involved with training exercises.'_ I blinked. _'Some of these wounds were probably inflicted by Grimmjow.' _I figured it was better to start with the worse while I was at my strongest. I kneeled beside a thin green-haired man. His entire leg was gone, and his face bleeding badly.

"I reject," I whispered, holding my palms to the edge of the yellow sphere. The man's gashes sealed, and his leg was returned to him. His hazel eyes met mine as I finished, and he nodded thanks.

This continued for two hours until only one woman remained. Her wounds were not severe, but in my weakened state, my body sagged with weariness. Pushed to my limit, my fragile hands shook as I struggled to maintain the orb.

Large, rough hands came over mine, steadying them. The woman's wounds were healed, and my eyelids drooped as I became somewhat unaware of my surroundings.

"She's had enough," I heard Grimmjow say. One of the Szayels whined a protest, but it didn't register. Their voices were gone, and I felt movement. I was in strong arms, a scent drifting into my nose that I had come to know was Grimmjow's. My mind swam, and my heart seemed to beat too quickly; too loudly. It overcame every sound.

A muffled voice. Time passed. Gradually, my senses returned. The voice came again. Still stifled, but my mind processed that it was my name being said.

"Orihime?"

It was Grimmjow. Unable to move any limbs, I tried to speak, but my voice failed, leaving my lips to move silently. It was enough for him, because I felt his body remain close, arms securing me.

"Rest."

Completely happy to oblige, I allowed my mind to sink into the lingering darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for sexual references and language

_**A/N: **_Here's the second installment! Szayel fans out there, you might take offense to this. But hey, it was something that had to be done. And to the Grimmjow fans (_fellow_, Grimmjow fans…), you'll enjoy the end of this chapter, I believe. Starting now, I'm going to put the POV changes in effect. There are no warnings, but it's pretty obvious, and I don't think there will be any confusion between Inoue and Grimmjow's thoughts and actions, haha. I'll stop talking now and let you have it!

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Two_

_Word Count: 2,__274_

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"Again."

With a soft sigh – the only complaint I dared to utter – I regenerated my yellow sphere. Sensors were hooked up to my temples and chest to monitor my vitals. Still weary from two nights ago, I halfheartedly maintained the orb.

C's return caught my eye. He nodded to his 'brothers'. B smiled.

"Excellent." Turned to Grimmjow, he spoke directly to the Espada. "Aizen-sama wants to see you."

Grimmjow glared, and didn't budge. "Why?"

Szayel B shrugged. "I have no idea. It's Aizen-sama. He must have a reason."

To my alarm, Grimmjow stood up. I caught his eye, and he acknowledged my fear. "I'll be back soon," he growled, speaking more to me than the scientists. His retreating figure disappeared behind the closing door, and the feel of his reiastu faded.

Left alone in the room wit the three Arrancar, I couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach. My hands dropped as the sphere faded.

"That will do, Inoue," Szayel murmured. "Let me remove those for you."

"I can do it." My voice was small again, like it seemed to do when I became nervous. Standing up, I unzipped my collar a bit to pull the sensors off. One of the Szayels grabbed my wrists, pinning them behind my back.

"I insist," Szayel smirked, advancing as I struggled. Wide-eyed, I watched in horror, helpless.

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I was pissed. But I had the right to be.

'_Damn scientists sent me on a tour of the temple.' _Aizen hadn't wanted to see me; he merely was contemplating what to do with Inoue when her abilities were duplicated. My name had been mentioned, but Aizen couldn't tell me why the Szayels thought I was needed in other places. _'A simple misunderstanding, my ass.'_ Well aware I'd been gone for at least an hour, I hurried back to the laboratory.

Pushing the door open, I found all three of the pink-haired liars gathered together, engaged in conversation. As I approached them, my sensitive sense of smell picked up a strange scent that I couldn't quite place. I wrinkled my nose.

"Where is she?"

The triplets looked up at me, and it was the real Szayel who spoke. "We thought you weren't returning, so C took the liberty of escorting her back to her room."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And she's there now?"

"Yes."

Leaving without another word, I took the long route to my quarters so I could pass by her room. I knocked on the door.

"Orihime? You in there?"

A few moments of utter silence passes, then I heard her soft reply of 'yes'. She sounded as if she was crying. _'Probably Ichigo again.' _Not willing to set eyes on her tearful face, I continued down the hall, satisfied that she was taken care of.

My quarters were cold. But it didn't bother me; they were always that way. Everything was well-kept, but it wasn't my doing. _'I'm messy as fuck.' _No, it was because I hardly came here. There was no real reason. Hollows rarely slept, and I was constantly busy with some task Aizen bestowed upon me.

Slipping my jacket and hakama off, I flopped down on my bed. _'Can't even remember the last time I slept. A month? Two?'_ Rolling onto my stomach, I settled in. _'Whatever. I deserve it.'_

And with that, I drifted off.

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

The bland room was comforting, for once. I was alone, and that was what I wanted. I desperately prayed; hoping that Aizen or a male Arrancar or especially one of the Szayels wouldn't come in.

Grimmjow… I wasn't sure how I felt about him. I knew the Szayels sent him away on purpose. If Grimmjow hadn't left, none of this would have happened.

My untouched plate of food sat where the servant had left it. And I sat on my bed, knees curled up to my body, where Szayel C had pushed me. Still lying where I had fallen, trying to ignore my aching body. I knew I had a bruise just under my eye; I could feel it. I saw the bruises on my arms and hips when I had halfheartedly examined myself this morning.

When the door finally began to inch open, I couldn't bring myself to look. Moments passed, and I knew whomever had come in was standing nearby, waiting.

'_Waiting for what?'_

"Orihime?"

Relief washed over me; it was Grimmjow. The lesser of the evils.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?"

I didn't dare move. I assumed it would be painful, and was too afraid of Grimmjow's cerulean gaze.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder that was apparently his hand. At my cringe, he removed it quickly.

"Did they work you too hard yesterday?"

At his ironic words, tears welled up in my eyes._ 'He would never believe me.'_

I felt my bed shift; he had sat down beside me. A few minutes passed, agonizingly slow.

"Inoue?"

At the amount of concern in his voice combined with the use of my name, I lost it. Pushing myself up, the tears fell heavily at the physical and emotional pain. I collapsed into his chest, tears falling onto his skin. My entire body trembled.

I entirely expected him to push me away, or maybe even injure me. So when his arms came around me lightly after a pause, my crying actually ceased out of surprise.

We remained like that for quite awhile, his arms creating a protective barrier between my fragile mind and the monsters beyond the room. The silence was thick, like a blanket, and it startled me when he spoke, even if it was only a soft murmur.

"They hurt you, didn't they."

It was more of a statement than a question. Ashamed, I nodded.

"They didn't do what I think they did?"

I could nearly feel my heart pounding out of my chest. My voice shook as I replied.

"Yes."

I felt Grimmjow's body shaking beneath me. Curious as to why, I pulled back to examine his face. I discovered that it was anger that fuelled his trembling.

"I'll kill 'em," he growled.

My eyes growing slightly wide at his response, I began to shake my head. "Aizen would kill you."

Grimmjow removed himself from me, standing to cross the room. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." He turned the doorknob, eyes leaving my face.

Pushing myself off the bed, I stood, my voice reaching an almost hysterical level. "I am!" My knees buckled at the pain of standing, and I shut my eyes. But before I hit the ground, I found myself in his arms again. His gaze was a mixture of tenderness and irritation, as if he couldn't make up his mind.

"You need to stop making it worse. You'll never heal if you don't rest." Lying my body down on the bed, he sat beside me.

"Will you stay?"

He sighed. "If it'll keep you in bed, yeah."

Turning my face into the pillow but still watching him out of the corner of my gray eyes, I said softly, "Promise?"

His head turned the slightest bit so his blue eyes could rest on me. Reaching out a hand, he touched the bruise beneath my eye. His eyebrows furrowed, and for a moment, he looked confused. Then, he murmured one single word.

"Promise."

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Despite what they had done, Aizen ordered me to continue working with them. After consulting with Gin, he agreed to have Szayel B executed, since he was the one who had done the most… Damage. It seemed Aizen-sama was serious when he'd said he didn't want me hurt; he killed one of his beloved Espada for me. Or actually, _he_ didn't kill B. After much debating, Grimmjow received the honor. I spent quite a few nights awake, trying not to picture the man I'd become so comfortable around brutally murdering one of his own.

And so the work in the laboratory continued. It took much more of a toll on me now; I experienced both intense fear and severe hate for the two remaining Szayels. Each lesson left me trembling afterwards, and I could see Grimmjow burning a hole through the pink-haired scientists with his glare the entire time.

The Sexta Espada must have taken notice to my precarious state of mind, because he began to attempt to take my mind off of the subject. Instead of sitting in my room for most of my down time, I was asked to accompany him on his tasks. I curiously accepted, and although watching Grimmjow train with the young hollows wasn't exactly my idea of fun, it was a hell of a lot better than sitting in my cell, agonizing over the loss of my innocence.

One particular day after watching him train with the adolescent warriors, I somehow found the courage to touch Pantera while he was having a conversation with Nel. Although I expected the blue and white sword to have some sort of reaction, she stood rock-still, her tip in the dirt allowing her to stand upright. Curious, I wrapped my fingers around the handle and lifted her. She was heavier than I had anticipated. Struggling to lift it so the blade was as high as my face, I nearly fell in the sand. Strong hands steadied me, and the sword suddenly became lighter.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," he murmured from somewhere above my head. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment, but he only chuckled. "Besides, this is my Zanpakuto. You can't use it efficiently."

"I just wanted to know what it felt like to hold one," I said softly, letting go and ducking out from under him, so he stood holding Pantera.

He sheathed her, and then examined me. "C'mon. If you're good, maybe I'll let you shower." I wrinkled my nose and followed him. _'What's so great about showering? I get to do that every other day anyway…'_

"And I don't mean those crappy showers you usually use. I mean the ones only high-ranking Espada use. With warm water and soap."

Suddenly all too eager to get where we were going, I ran, slipping in the sand, to catch up with him as he took large strides. "Wait up!"

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

The showers were pristine. Clean, white porcelain, and separated stalls. Upon entering, I was enveloped in a clean scent that none of the other showers I'd been in possessed. It was heavenly, in a sense.

"You go first. It's you who's not supposed to be showering here. I gotta keep watch," he murmured. He reached up on a shelf to grab a white towel that I would've never been able to get to, and held it out to me. "Here. Turn the water on. I'll get you some clothes to wear after." Before I could blink, he was gone from my sight.

I had just figured out how to turn the shower head on when he returned. Hanging the clothes on a rack just inside the stall where the water wouldn't reach, he glanced at me.

"Well get to it. The longer we're in here, the more of a chance we'll get caught."

Blushing, I waited until his figure disappeared from the open end of the stall before undressing. From what I could tell, he was somewhere by the door. I left my clothes on the floor by the open end and stepped into the spray.

It was divine. The hot water seared my skin, but it felt wonderful. Every droplet that traced my skin washed away the tainted presence that wasn't mine. I scrubbed my skin raw until I was satisfied that the Szayels' touch was gone forever. I chose a fruity shampoo and lathered my hair with it, then began to rinse. Every once in awhile, I could hear him move outside of my stall.

"Grimmjow?"

"Huh?"

A smile formed on my lips at his off-guarded answer. Rinsing the white suds out of my orange hair, I spoke.

"Will you tell me now?"

There was a pause. I knew he was well aware of what I was talking about. After a long moment where I finished rinsing my hair, he spoke in a gruff tone.

"No. Some other time."

'_Will that other time ever come?'_ Shutting the water off, I dried myself off with the towel, then examined the clothes he'd brought me. Searching through them, I was highly embarrassed to find that he hadn't given me any panties. I hesitated for a long moment, then decided it wasn't that big of a deal and didn't bother to ask him.

"You done?"

"Yeah," I said softly, wrapping my hair up in the towel and gathering my clothes. I tip-toed out of my stall and faced him. He scrutinized me for a moment.

"Wait here while I go. Then I'll take you back to your room. Unless…" He smirked. "You'd rather walk there by yourself?" Paling, I shook my head quickly. He laughed, and then moved to where I couldn't see him. "Didn't think so."

The sound of running water soon told me he was washing himself. Both uncomfortable and extremely interested, I tried to convince myself to move. _'Just one foot in front of the other. Go over there really fast. He wouldn't even notice.' _I bit my lower lip, pushing my body off of the wall._ 'Just a peek.'_

Taking one small step toward the shower stall in which the man I'd secretly desired for months was naked, I felt as if someone else had taken over my body.

'_I must be mental.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_NC-17 for intense scenes, language, vague nudity & gore

_**A/N: **_Well, well, well. Naughty Orihime! Sorry for the cliffy… I just had to. This chapter also ends in a cliffy… A rather upsetting one, at that. There is another POV change within this, fair warning. This chapter is also a lot about reflections. There are a lot of italicized sentences; therefore, there are a lot of thoughts, from both Inoue and Grimmjow. We're beginning to get more in-depth, and I think their relationship is developing! R&R please! Thank you to all who have been supporting this story so far!

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Three_

_Word Count: 2,__470_

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

'_D__o it, before your lose your nerve.'_

Tucking my long hair behind my ear, I crept closer. With my inflated heart pounding mercilessly against my ribs, I peeked around the wall.

Fortunately, he was facing away from me and into the spray. If he knew I was so close, he either didn't care or didn't want to remove himself from the comfort of the warm water. His hands were tangled in his light azure hair as he washed it. I'd forgotten how tall he was until I saw his long legs and torso unclothed. Finding myself trembling, I held my breath as he turned slightly to the side. His eyes were closed still. It was just enough of an angle to see the curves of his sleek abdominals. Although they were almost always visible due to his individually-styled Espada jacket, it was so different to see them with nothing obscuring the view. The slight, strengthened bulge of his pectorals simply stole my breath. Unable to stop my gaze from wandering further, I took in his lean hips and muscled thighs. The pure strength of his body in a whole frightened me deliciously.

Starting to feel dizzy from holding my breath, I backed up, greedily sucking in air once I couldn't see him anymore. Leaning against the wall, I slowly recovered from the adrenaline rush due to my daring stunt.

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

'_How wrong is this…? Yet it's so right.'_

Lying on my cot that very night, I was trying so hard not to think of Grimmjow. It was usually somewhat of a struggle, but his naked body was now engraved in my mind, and my imagination wouldn't allow me to forget this time.

The warmth pooling in my lower tummy at the naughty thoughts that invaded my mind left me somewhat shaken. Being an innocent girl, –_ 'Or at least I used to be. My mind is still innocent, I suppose.' _– I didn't fantasize about making love. I wasn't a pervert. Even with Ichigo-kun, I'd never laid in bed at night and think about him. At least, not like this.

Despite having gone over the situation thousands of times before, I still found myself wondering what could possibly attract me to Grimmjow._ 'He's funny. He fights for what he believes in. He's stubborn. Brave. He has some degree of honor.'_ Staring at the ceiling, I came to an eerie realization._ 'He's very much like Ichigo-kun. More rude and bloodthirsty, but besides that…'_ Shuddering, I shifted, the wetness of my hakama making me uncomfortable._ 'Alright, so he has a lot of the personality traits that attract me. But falling for him, in this situation?' _Admittedly, I knew it was wrong to fall for an enemy. _'He's not even alive. He's a hollow. An Arrancar. An Espada. He doesn't have emotions. Especially not love. Not affection.' _Trying to fight the tears that were gathering in my eyes, I buried my face in my pillow.

'_Somehow, I couldn't really see him loving someone anyway.' _

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Who did she think she was fooling?

Of course I knew she was watching me in the showers. My ears are extremely sensitive, like –_ 'Regrettably.'_ – a cat's. I even heard her breathing stop while she was observing. It was strangely endearing.

'_Endearing? What the fuck?' _Halfheartedly trying to pay attention to what the two pink-haired scientists were explaining to her, I shifted my weight to my other foot. _'What the hell is this mushy shit?' _She was nodding, seemingly not paying much attention herself. I'd noticed that lately. She was becoming more and more scatterbrained; sometimes not even hearing my words and having to ask "what?" more than once._ 'Like me.' _With a heavy sigh, I leaned against the wall and watched her take her barrette from her hair. Her ginger bangs fell into her eyes as she did so.

'_Maybe I'm just getting attached 'cause of all the time I'm spending with her.' _I watched as she demonstrated her regenerating powers on a severely wounded Nnoitora. I grinned momentarily. _'I inflicted those wounds.' _My smile soon fell as she healed his injuries with ease. _'She's getting stronger. She's even been eating more. It's good to see her so alive.' _Doing sort of a double-take on my own thoughts, I furrowed my brows._ 'Am I actually starting to give a shit about her?' _

She was standing above a dead body now. I knew because I'd seen the sword penetrate his chest during the fight. He was a lower Arrancar who, like a dumbass, took a risk because he thought he could get on Aizen's good side._ 'Hueco Mundo is different now. It's all about power. Assignments and rewards.' _

Shifting my mind back to my dilemma, I became lost in my thoughts again as she attempted to bring the hollow back to life. _'It wouldn't be worth the fight, anyway. She's hopelessly in love with Kurosaki. Good thing his body was incinerated or she woulda healed him too.' _I blinked. _'Good? Is it good that he isn't here anymore?'_ Granted, I did hate the strawberry. But not enough to want him dead forever._ 'He was a good sparring partner.' _Deep down, I knew why I thought it was good, and I fought it like hell. _'She's a prude, little teen. Sure, if I saw her in the Living world and I was in my gigai, I wouldn't hesitate to tap that ass. But she's Orihime.' _

I watched as the hollow stood up, staring at the ginger-haired girl with wide eyes. She smiled slightly at him, and he blurted out his gratitude. _'So she can bring people back to life. Damn, I guess it makes sense. She brought my arm back out of nothing.'_ I flexed my fingers. _'So does that mean she could just bring Kurosaki back out of nothing?' _The curiosity was too much. Brushing past the resurrected Arrancar, I stalked up to the scientists and the nearby Orihime.

"So she can bring people back to life?"

"It appears so," Szayel, the real one, murmured. Szayel C was holding a clipboard. "It's quite an astounding talent. One I've never seen before. Except for Aizen-sama, of course. But his ability is different."

"So what if someone died and the body is gone? Can she still regenerate them?"

The two Szayels looked at each other. I could see Orihime watching me out of the corner of my eye. She stood silently, arms wrapped around herself, obviously interested in the motivation for my sudden question.

"I don't believe that is possible. Orihime's powers are limited to some degree. If she has something to start with, I believe she could regenerate nearly a whole body. For example, she brought your arm back from nothing. But she had the rest of your body." Szayel glanced at the girl. "I suppose she could regenerate a dead body that was missing some parts. But it would use up a lot of her own strength. It could be too risky. Her vitals were shaky just from bringing the adolescent back."

I looked at her directly now, not denying the concern I felt. She did look tired, but somehow still more alive than just a few weeks ago.

"So she couldn't bring… Ulquiorra back, per say?"

Szayel's eyes narrowed. "Ulquiorra's body was cremated by Kurosaki, yes?" I nodded. "Then no. If there was nothing left, she couldn't just bring him back out of thin air."

Satisfied, I slipped my hands into my pockets. "So is she done here?"

The two scientists glanced at each other again. Szayel C looked down at the clipboard, then back up at the real Espada, and shook his head.

"Yes. We have nothing else that we can accomplish in her weakened state. Bring her back here tomorrow, at the same time."

With a curt nod, I motioned with my head for her to follow me. Almost eagerly, she came, and we exited the laboratory swiftly. Once in the white halls, she pinned her bangs back with the pin again.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, looking up at me with those large gray eyes. Sighing through my nose in slight exasperation, I continued walking.

"Can we go outside?"

"Orihime, there's nothing different about that desert. It's boring, and hot," I murmured, returning my gaze to the hall in front of us.

"I know, but it's just nice to be outside."

My face screwed up in confusion. _'I'll never understand her obsession with the outdoors. It's a fucking desert out there.'_

"Fine."

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Grimmjow was right; it _was _hot. The stifling heat was unbearable in the direct sunlight, but we stayed in the shadow of the temple as we walked about the grounds. There were hardly any blemishes to the rolling, sandy hills. A few rocks, a dead tree here and there. The crescent moon hung precariously in the afternoon sky. I'd always wanted to see it dangling in the night sky, but Grimmjow told me it was too dangerous to go outside at night. There were too many murderous hollows; even more than he could handle.

The clang of swords was brought to my attention, and I looked ahead of us.

"The training grounds," Grimmjow said gruffly, before I could ask.

As we approached it, I found myself walking closer to his side. There were dozens of hollows, all different sizes and shapes. Some were simply terrifying; like monsters out of a horror movie. Some looked like they would eat me if I hadn't been standing next to a high-ranking Espada. Others didn't look as scary, but I wasn't fooled.

"Grimmjow!"

It took me a few seconds of staring at the large-chested, green-haired woman running toward us before I realized it was Nel. She soon stood before us, clad in only her green skirt and ripped shirt.

"You hardly show your ugly face around here anymore."

I tried to conceal my amused smile, but let it show once I saw Grimmjow was smirking as well. _'She was kidding. Thank God.' _

"Well I have more important things to do."

"Like hang out with Orihime?" Her eyes shifted to me, and she offered a friendly smile. "We've met before, yeah?"

"Yes," I nodded. I'd never seen her in her adult form. She looked so much different.

"So, you up for some sparring?"

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose, and it immediately reminded me of a kitty. Covering my mouth with a hand, I stifled a giggle. Nel glanced at me like I was insane, and then returned her attention to Grimmjow.

"I dunno."

"C'mon, she'll be fine," Nel laughed, moving to sling an arm around my shoulders. I blinked, a bit surprised at her friendliness, but didn't question it._ 'Maybe I was wrong. Nel seems the most like a human, besides her randomly changing from a kid to an adult woman…'_ "I won't let anyone eat her. I promise. She can sit with Halibel."

"Alright, alright," Grimmjow smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. "But just sparring. You know how I am with fighting women…"

"Bullshit, Grimmjow. Chivalry is dead; haven't you heard?" Nel complained. I followed the two Arrancar over to the training grounds.

"Halibel, will you watch her? Don't let any of the hollows near her."

A blonde, dark-skinned woman in an Espada outfit nodded. She, too, had large breasts, and I could only see her eyes; her collar covered her mouth and nose. Glancing back at Nel and Grimmjow, I caught the blue-haired Espada's eye. Without speaking, I felt reassured by his gaze. Left with Halibel, I sat beside her.

"Are you an Espada too?" I asked timidly.

She nodded, green eyes shifting to me. "Number three."

I blinked in surprise; this woman was even above Ulquiorra in ranking. Not even able to comprehend what power she must have, I turned my attention to the hollows around us. They were beginning to gather thickly at the word that was spreading; two of Aizen's loyal Arrancar were about to spar, one of them being the Sexta Espada. I spotted younger hollows waiting eagerly_. 'This is probably a great opportunity for them to watch and learn.' _

And so the fight began. Swords clashed, figures disappeared and reappeared about the circular area designed for training. Barely able to keep up, I saw Grimmjow get the best of Nel a few times. Somewhere along the line, it became more than sparring. Nel's sword nicked Grimmjow's arm, leaving blood to trickle down his bicep and stain his white Espada jacket. I saw him call something to her, but couldn't quite make it out.

Nel wasn't herself anymore. She had activated her Zanpakuto, and I waited eagerly to see what Grimmjow would do. He was on the defense, blocking her sword over and over, until finally, he saw that he had no choice. I was on the edge of my seat in the sand when he sonido'ed away from her.

"Grind, Pantera!"

I'd only seen him in his release form once, when he'd fought Ichigo and nearly died. But I remembered what it looked like. His body emerged from the smoke covered in white scales, and his hollow jaw was now a sort of visor across his forehead. Fingers formed black claws, and his spiky blue hair hung long down his back. His ears were long; almost elf-like, and green and blue.

Swords clashed faster and harder. Droplets of precious blood flew as swords just missed their intended marks. The hollows around us watched intently. When I felt someone touch my arm, I expected it to be Halibel. When I turned, it was not.

Halibel had apparently slipped away, either not caring or not understanding Nel's request and leaving me helpless. The thing that had touched my arm was a hollow. It possessed the shape of either a wolf or a pig, or both. It's teeth scared me out of my mind, but I tried to remain calm, ignoring it. When it touched me again, I turned to look again. It made a sort of growling noise.

"Sorry, I don't understand. Can you please leave me alone?" I said softly, in a small voice. I turned back to watch the fight. It grabbed my arm.

"Let go…!" Struggling, I screamed as it began to pick me up.

In that one split second, my gaze adverted to the fight. Grimmjow, distracted by my scream, was staring up at the hollow and I, fury written on his face. In that very moment, Nel's cero flew from her hand. The impact was blinding. The cero hit him, hard, and through the bright light, I saw his body fly backwards. The hollow dropped me, and I struggled to get up from the sand. He wasn't moving from where he lay.

"GRIMMJOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for character death, vague gore

_**A/N: **_Well, I assume some of you are alarmed at the chapter rating… This chapter is upsetting, and unfortunately, very short. It just turned out that way, and I couldn't add more onto it. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Anyway, more POV changes. R&R… And look forward to the next chapter.

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Four_

_Word Count: __1,087_

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

It seemed to take endless seconds to reach him.

The sand sunk beneath my feet, making it nearly impossible to run down the slope. Instead, I half-fell, half-stumbled, until I reached the flat concrete surface of the training arena. Finally able to move properly, I ran toward his motionless figure.

When I dropped to my knees, relief flooded over me. His eyes were open, and his chest rising and falling. He was alive.

And then I really opened my eyes. His _bloody _chest was rising and falling with uneven, laboured breaths. His _pained _eyes were barely open, squinting at the agony he was enduring. He was _dying_.

"Did… That hollow hurt you?" he gasped. Barely aware of the tears on my cheeks, I shook my head helplessly._ 'He's worried about me? He's the one who's nearly…'_ Unable to finish my thought, I stared desperately at his wound. It was deep; I was fairly sure I could see a rib within the mess of blood. Wincing, I turned my head as Nel fell beside him.

"Oh! I didn't…" She was lost for words, her skin paler than I'd ever seen it. Her eyes rose to mine. "Orihime! Do something!"

'_Can I heal a wound that severe?' _Pulling the pin from my bangs, I pushed the doubt from my mind. _'Nothing matters. Nothing but him…'_

"I reject." My whisper was soft, and trembling. It sounded nothing like me. The yellow sphere formed around his body, and I held my hands firmly to maintain it._ 'There's nothing left for me if he dies…' _

The strength drained from my body in a matter of seconds, but exhausted satisfaction washed over me as his wound sealed over, along with the healing of smaller cuts and nicks. Blackness threatened to overcome my mind, but I fought it until I could no more. My hands fell, with the sphere. I never felt the hard impact of the ground.

Everything was vague. I heard voices. I was in hands; hands too soft to be Grimmjow's. _'Nel?'_ It was hard to breathe. Lapses in my memory left me clueless as to how much time passed._ 'Am I even still alive?' _

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I was alive. I was breathing. My body was as good as new. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter because the little crumpled figure on the cot in front of me was dying. The woman I'd originally despised; the one who caused me all sorts of trouble and was, at one time, hopelessly in love with my enemy, was slowly fading away. I could feel her reiatsu draining; slipping away from me as I so desperately reached for her.

Her pale face was just as beautiful as ever. Her ginger hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath her head. Behind me, my overly sensitive ears picked up Aizen and Szayel's conversation.

"The only power strong enough to heal her is her own."

"And she is too weak to heal herself," Aizen murmured, a tone of disappointment to his voice. I resisted the urge to go over and wrap my fingers around his throat. _'He has no idea. All he's losing is an ally!' _

Her eyes were open now, staring at the ceiling. That would usually be referred to as a sign of life, but to me, it was the opposite. I knew she was dying. Dying from saving me._ 'She should have left me there. Her life is so much more precious than mine.'_

"Grimmjow…?"

That was the last thing I expected. Her unbelievably frail, broken voice – perhaps her last few breaths – and she spoke my name. Leaning over her, I caught her attention.

"I'm here."

She blinked slowly, struggling to focus on my face. "Are you okay?"

My face twisted into an expression of disbelief._ 'She's on her death bed and she wants to know if I'm okay.' _Reaching out to touch her hand, I nodded. "I'm fine. How are you?"

She managed a slight smile, though it seemed like sort of a wince. "Never better." She summoned the strength to wrap her delicate fingers around mine. Hardly aware of Aizen and Szayel in the room, I leaned over her figure.

"You shouldnt'a saved me."

Her eyes held my gaze. "I had to. I couldn't let you die."

Baring my teeth, I growled. "Why not? You'd be perfectly fine if you hadn't!" She winced at my sudden harsh tone, and I reeled my anger in with some effort. "You can't leave me here, Orihime. There's nothing left if you do."

This time, her smile reached her eyes, as did the tears. One slid down her cheek, leaving a damp stain in its wake. "I thought Arrancar didn't have feelings." Her voice was whispery.

Well aware of the whirlwind of emotions ravaging my body, I shook my head helplessly. "Inoue, I killed Ichigo. Before he died, he asked me one favor. A soldier's honor… I was obligated to fulfill it. He asked me to take care of you. To make sure you got outta Hueco Mundo, and back to the Living world." Something was squeezing my heart, and I felt as if I was choking on these unfamiliar emotions.

Her expression was not what I expected it to be. She didn't wear a look of hatred; like I'd expected her to when she found out I was the one to kill her beloved. She didn't seem disgusted, like I'd thought she would when I told her our relationship had only started because I was supposed to look after her. Her lips simply curved up into a smile, and she reached up to my face with a trembling hand. Her fingertips grazed my skin, and only then did I realize there was something wet on my cheek.

"I'm not leaving forever," she whispered, her voice growing weaker each time her lips parted. I had to struggle to find her reiatsu.

Shaking my head slightly, I covered her hand with mine. "You won't remember me."

With a soft sigh, her eyes slipped closed. "I'll come back." Her voice was so soft that I strained to hear it, even with my enhanced ears. "I will."

"Inoue." That couldn't be my voice. So broken, so defeated. There were more tears on my cheeks; I could feel them. "Inoue?"

Her hand was limp in mine. Releasing hers, it fell to rest on her stomach. Tears – my tears – sparkled on her cheeks. Her reiatsu was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_PG-13 for slight intense situations

_**A/N: **_Oh dear… And so begins the new chapter of this story (no pun intended). I'm actually quite excited about this now. I don't know if anyone has ever done a story like this… At least, I've never seen it done in a GrimmHime story – not on Fanfiction. I'll admit, this chapter does speed along a bit, and skip a few months, but I didn't want to waste time with Soul Society stuff. At the end of this, I came across a situation that is never really explained in Bleach. I searched all over for it, and couldn't find anything about it specifically… So I got creative and made up my own take of how it would happen! I hope you guys like it. Okay, I'll get out of your hair now and let you get reading. Reviews pwease =)

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Five_

_Word Count: __2__,__5__87_

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I awoke in a strange place. Searching my memory to try to remember how I'd gotten here, or where 'here' was, I could find nothing. All I remembered was my name, and that I had died in my previous life._ 'A previous life? So there is something after you die?' _Opening my eyes slowly, I stared at the ceiling._ 'Where am I?'_

Raising my hands, I examined them. Soft, with white-tipped nails. Looking down at my body, I found I was clothed in a simple white robe, seemingly made of cotton. My ginger hair reminded me of flame in contrast with the fabric. I was lying on a thick blanket that was placed on the ground. Another blanket lay over me, covering my body from the waist down. It was quite cozy, though my body still felt cold._ 'Is it because I'm dead? Am I in heaven?' _Desperate to figure out what was going on, I peeked over the blanket.

Looking around, I concluded that I was in a building of some sort. The walls were wooden, and there were plants placed around the room, but besides them, there wasn't much to decorate the atmosphere. It all seemed to emanate a sense of serenity, and tranquility. I sat up carefully, unsure if I would feel pain or not. There was none.

"Orihime! You're finally awake."

Turning my head, I noticed another person in the room for the first time. She was short, and dressed in all black, save for the white obi around her waist and her white socks. She wore some sort of giant sword on her back, and it made me wonder if she was a murderer. Her hair was somewhat short and jet black. Her eyes were a shade of dark sapphire. She seemed… _'Familiar.'_

"Have we met?"

Her slight smile, which also seemed to trigger some sort of memory in my head, fell. Shifting to sit on her feet in front of me, she appeared downcast.

"You don't remember, do you?"

Clueless as to what she meant, I shook my head. "How do you know my name?"

There was disappointment in her azure eyes. "There's so much to explain. I hope you can remember some of it in time. But for now, let's just say I knew you in your previous life." Nodding curiously, I listened intently. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia," I echoed, desperate to regenerate the memories I knew were there. But they wouldn't come. All I found was a blank white space, void of any information. My shoulder slumping, I gazed at her.

The girl nodded. "You are in Soul Society. This is where all good souls come to rest once they've passed on, if they're guided here. Normally, this would be your first visit but… You've been here before. Many times." Blinking, I shook my head.

"I don't remember…"

"You will. It may take time." Rukia shifted once again to sit criss-cross. "Now, you've been here before, like I said. When we learned that you had died in Hueco Mundo, and your soul was guided here, a few of us went to evaluate your spirit energy." _'Hueco Mundo? Spirit energy? What is she talking about…?'_ Bewildered, I tried to pay attention. "There are certain individuals, like me, that perform soul burials on the deceased, like you. We also fight for the protection of Seireitei."

"Shinigami," I whispered. Confused as to where the word came from, I looked at Rukia. Her smile gave everything away.

"There goes that memory. Yes, Shinigami. Depending on your reiatsu, you may join the academy where Shinigami train. Orihime, you have always had a strong spiritual presence. That was why you could see hollows, and the deceased, in your previous lifetime. Our captains have met, and the decision is final. You will be going to the academy."

Slightly dumbstruck, I shook my head. "Everything's… Going too fast. My head hurts." Wincing, I held my head in my hands.

Rukia's voice had the tone of a frown. "Of course, nothing will be done today, or in the next few days. In the meantime, I've personally assigned myself to jog your memory." Taking my hand, she helped me stand. "Let's get you some proper clothes, and then you can meet everyone all over again."

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"Renji."

The redhead smirked, his tattoos on his eyebrows rising. "Ya got me!"

"Interesting how she remembered your name but not anyone else's," Rukia murmured, standing beside me. Beaming, I looked from her to the others.

"Let's go grab some lunch," the blonde – Kira – offered.

The mess hall was crowded. Once we'd chosen our food, I followed Rukia, winding in and out of people walking by. When we finally reached our destination, I found myself a bit apprehensive.

The table was large, and round, with at least ten people already sitting at it. Renji and Shuuhei sat next to a bald man, joking with him. Assuming these were all Rukia's friends as well, I sat next to her, a bit embarrassed.

"Aren't you Kurosaki's friend?"

Looking up, I found the man across from me was, indeed, speaking to me. He had short black hair, and light purple eyes. Altogether, he was quite feminine.

"Yes, she was." Rukia came to my rescue, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You remember Orihime?"

"The girl we rescued from Hueco Mundo awhile back?" the bald man joined in. The other conversations quieted down at the table, also listening.

"Yeah. She was stolen back, remember?" A few of them nodded.

"She died there," Kira said softly, glancing at me sympathetically. I smiled a bit to acknowledge him; he was nice._ 'I like him already. He's even kind of cute…'_

"Aww, so she doesn't remember any of us, does she?" an orange-haired woman perked up. She had abnormally large breasts and light silver eyes.

"Naturally," Renji murmured. "Her memory's comin' back, slowly. She just got here yesterday. It'll probably take awhile."

Lowering my head, I felt my cheeks heat up._ 'I hate being the center of attention. Everyone please stop staring at me…' _The womanly man in front of me cleared his throat, and I raised my eyes to find his hand extended to me.

"I'm Yumichika. Nice to meet you, again." I shook his hand with a soft giggle. "At least I think we've met. Not properly, of course, but–"

"Yumi, let the poor girl eat," Renji smirked, throwing some kind of fruit at the frilly man. He squealed and ducked, dodging it. I glanced at Rukia, and she shook her head.

"They're insane, Orihime. Welcome to Seireitei."

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Time passed. Everything seemed so new, like a whole new start, yet so familiar, like I'd gotten a concussion and didn't remember much. But as days, weeks, months passed, I began to remember. I remembered Sora's death, and how I had been able to see spirits in my former life. I remembered something painful; Ichigo. When I'd asked Rukia where he was, she frowned and held me for a moment. It was then I knew he was dead. Dead for a second time; for good. Strangely enough, I remembered him, but not his death. My memory seemed to come back from the very beginning of my life, slowly creeping it's way up to the present. It was like a type of short-term memory loss.

The academy was tough. The training was difficult; I had a naturally passive personality, so getting into a fighting mentality proved to be tricky. Then there were the actual classes, like a university in the human world.

Every once in a while, I would ask Rukia how I measured up to my old self. It was almost always the same answer; I was very similar to the old Orihime, but with subtle variations. She told me not to worry and that everyone was like that.

Because of my high spirit energy, I was only required to attend the academy for two years; a third of what Rukia had put in. She was jealous, and wasn't afraid to let it show. But it was good-natured, and I laughed along with her. She helped me with my studies and training; she even let me use her sword for sparring with Renji. I felt pride when fellow students walked by and saw me training with a lieutenant of the Divisions. But Rukia's sword was different. It was hers. When I asked her when I would receive my own, she only smiled and said,_ "When you are ready."_

After five months at the academy, I was ready. The ceremony was glorious. It was exciting. And it was all for me.

Because of all the different levels and different people, hardly anyone had their Zanpakuto Ceremony on the same day as someone else. When we were ready, it was scheduled quickly.

Approaching the hour, I stood in my quarters, watching Rukia brush my long ginger hair in the mirror in front of me. I was clothed in the traditional all-white clothing, save for the golden obi, which represented which military arm I was training to become a part of – the Gotei 13.

"Excited?"

Turning to face Rukia, I took in her beaming expression. Nodding, I brought a hand to my abdomen.

"Nervous…"

"Don't worry," she murmured, straightening the wrinkles from my obi. "I was nervous to meet Sode no Shirayuki too. The butterflies will go away. It's almost like getting married. Or," she wrinkled her nose, "that's what I've heard, anyway."

In the academy, we focused mostly on Kido, Hakuda and Hoho practices for the first part of our training. Once we received our sword, I learned that we would be spending nearly all our time learning how to communicate with our Zanpakuto and learning the art of Zanjutsu. The thought of having my own Zanpakuto was almost too thrilling for my mind to comprehend.

"Orihime? Are you ready?"

Blinking my way out of my reminiscences, I met her dark blue eyes._ 'Here I come.'_

"Yes."

Taking her arm, I let her lead me out into the sunlight.

**_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"Orihime Inoue. Your fellow classmates, instructors, and friends have gathered today to witness a very special event." Yamamoto paused, and the crowd was deathly silent. Although I didn't quite enjoy being the center of attention – and oh, I was; there were at least fifty souls watching – my entire body quivered with excitement.

"The receiving of a Zanpakuto is something that happens once in a lifetime, for each Shinigami. Once you are united, your Zanpakuto will remain with you forever, until the day you die, and will assist you and be your greatest ally in combat. Mastering the skill of Zanjutsu will take time, but in time, you will learn to control its power."

'_It's almost like getting married,'_ I mused, clasping my hands behind my back. "Before we reveal Orihime's Zanpakuto, we will, traditionally, recite the Commandment."

Dozens of voices, old and young, high and low, male and female, spoke as one. "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect…" My eyes wandered to light blue ones in the crowd. Kira's lips curved into a soft smile as we recited the last sentence; perhaps the most powerful. "… Slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."

Yamamoto turned to pick up a long sword, sheathed in sacred white cloth. Holding it out to me with two hands, he smiled encouragingly. "Now, young Orihime, I present to you your Zanpakuto." Reaching out with trembling hands, I took it. "Reveal her." Obeying him anxiously, I pulled the white cloth from the sword, careful of the sharp blade that I knew lay underneath. My eyes eagerly took it in.

The blade was long and thin; perhaps an inch or two longer than the usual Zanpakuto. Silver was encrypted with winding vines, from the tip to the beginning of the hilt. The handle and hilt was a golden-orange colour, with what looked like leaves surrounding the top. A place for my small hand lay right underneath the golden umbrella-like hilt, and I gripped it. The moment I did, everything around me began to dull. Almost in a day-dream like state, I barely heard Yamamoto's voice.

"That's it. Reveal her identity…"

I was in a meadow, yet still aware that I was standing on a platform back in Soul Society. Long grass tickled my bare legs up to my knees. The air was cool. Trees circled me in the distance, all with leaves the colour of autumn.

"Inoue."

Spinning around, I saw her. Tall – nearly as tall as Renji – and graceful, she approached me. Her long hair was a silvery-white. She was covered by only light green cloth, exposing her long legs, pale abdomen and slim shoulders. She possessed an aura of authority.

She stood before me now, eyes a brilliant colour of sunsets and fallen leaves; golden-orange, just like the hilt of my Zanpakuto. She reached out to touch my temple. Her hand was icy.

"Do you know who I am?"

Gazing at her, I felt her presence fill my body as I breathed her in. The air was thick with her soul, and goosebumps broke out on my skin. The meadow was gone. The trees were gone. The soft grass was gone. But she was not.

"Rakuyo," I whispered. "She is Rakuyo."

"Excellent!" Yamamoto turned to the crowd. "Fellow people of Seireitei, Orihime joins you as a trainee of Zanjutsu, with her _Fallen Leaves_."

Still cool and invigorated from her presence within me, I was lifted from the stage by Renji, and put on his shoulders. A grin forming on my face, I held the blade high in the air. Cheers rang from the crowd, until it was nearly deafening. _'I am alive.'_

'_**We are alive.'**_

Smiling, I acknowledged her. _'We are.' _

Friends surrounded Renji and me. Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, and – to my delight – Kira. When Renji finally let me down, he tossed me. With a squeal, I experienced a moment of panic, dropping Rakuyo, until I landed in steady arms. Looking up at Kira, I felt my cheeks grow hot. He set me down, and I turned to see Ikkaku examining my blade.

"Can't wait to see what this baby's got," he smirked.

The congratulations began. I was entirely thrilled to be praised by Hitsugaya-taichou and Kenpachi-taichou. Basking in a feeling of accomplishment, I was caught up in the crowd of people around me.

Someone was yelling. Breaking off from my conversation with Rangiku, we turned to see what was going on. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as a man ran toward us. Yamamoto was standing a few feet away, and he seemed to be the man's goal. But he didn't make it. He fell, seemingly out of exhaustion. Two Shinigami rushed to catch him, holding him up. I found my eyes widening when I realized he was bloody.

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto demanded, stepping closer to the man.

The Shinigami panted, blood trickling down from his head to blind him in one eye. "They're here! They're back! They killed… Hinamori-fukutaichou!"

Before the elderly captain could respond, a terrible ripping sound filled the air. Whipping around, gasps filled the air, followed by screams. I stared in horror at the large black opening in the sky above us.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for intense situations and vague gore

_**A/N: **_Cliffy… Haha well I'm famous for that. I know this whole Zanpakuto thing might be a bit confusing, so I think I'll clear it up now for everyone. Orihime's Zanpakuto's name is Rakuyo, which translates to "Fallen Leaves". Like Zangetsu, her figure is almost entirely human. Rakuyo's release command is "Teisei", which means "Whisper" and her bankai "Furoto ten ni", which is "Float to the heavens". For now, I've only designed her to have two special abilities, one of which appears in this chapter: "Sai seisei" which means "Regenerate". The other I won't bother with until it appears. I apologize if any of you are Japanese or know it well and the translations are wrong – I got them off of Google Translator, so blame it lol. Anyway, I'll let you get reading now. R&R please!

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Six_

_Word __Count__: __2,008_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

It was chaos. People ran. Swords clashed. Screams of the innocent dwellers of Seireitei echoed in the evening air. I knew I should run and take cover. That's what the other academy students were doing. But instead, I unsheathed Rakuyo.

'_We've got a job to do, Rakuyo. People to protect.'_

The cool, tranquil feeling pumped through my veins once again as I gripped her hilt. Trying to get a grip on what was happening, I looked around.

These newcomers seemed to be wearing all white; the opposite of our Shinigami's apparel. In my ceremonial white robe, I blended in with the enemies. I saw other beings – what I knew to be hollows – attacking my fellow classmates. Panic welled up inside me.

'_**Calm, young one.'**_

The whispery voice inside my conscious mind slowed my breathing and eased my mind. I was not alone. A little girl's frail scream caught my attention, and I turned my head. She was running from a smaller hollow; one that was shaped somewhat like a duck. Gripping Rakuyo with both hands, I went at it, a newborn rage flowing in my veins.

Being such a small soul, it didn't supply much resistance, but it still satisfied me greatly to slice Rakuyo's blade through it's neck. The little girl gave me a grateful glance before hurrying off to safety. I turned, frantically trying to make sense out of the disorder that was unfolding in the clearing. I saw Rukia and Renji fighting together against one of the Shinigami-like enemies. Upon closer inspection of the fight, I realized they, too, had Zanpakutos._ 'Some sort of Shinigami-gone-bad? What the hell is going on here?' _

Kuchiki-taichou was battling another one alone, fairing fine without the likes of my untrained self. Desperate to be of some use, I kept searching. The clang of swords raised the fine hairs on the back of my neck – not because I had never heard the sound before, but because I knew it meant death, this time.

Looking into the mass of people, I caught sight of familiar faces. Kira, Shuuhei, Yachiru-fukutaichou, Rangiku, even Yamamoto-taichou. With no time to waste staring in awe at his experienced skills, I swept my gaze in the other direction. Past swords swinging, kimonos flying, hair whipping, blood dripping. Then there was something blue.

Time seemed to slow down to an unbelievably slow pace. All grew strangely silent; even my breath sounded abnormally loud. The blue disappeared, to reveal equally blue eyes, the colour of the clear sky. They met mine. The connection delivered a punch right to my stomach. I was suddenly out of breath.

I was aware of Rukia yelling, of her grabbing my hand and pulling me away to safety. But I was lost in memories. It was as if I had come across a pool of everything I couldn't recall, and was abruptly submerged in it. Hueco Mundo, the first time I'd been captured. Ichigo, rescuing me. The war between Arrancar and Shinigami. I remembered getting the news that Ichigo had been killed. I remembered watching Ulquiorra fall to his death during his fight with Kuchiki-taichou. I saw myself captured once again, after Aizen had won the war. Locked away in Hueco Mundo, violated by the multiple Szayels.

Then there was nothing else, but Grimmjow. I closed my eyes, remembering his voice. The way he carried himself. The way he carried _me_, that night when I had been overworked by Szayel and his clones. I remembered him and I in the showers that day. I saw him, lying there, nearly dead after Nel had hit him with a cero. And I remembered the last few moments of my own life, after saving him had left me incredibly weak and lifeless.

I remembered how I felt about him.

"ORIHIME!"

Blinking rapidly, everything came back in a sharp second. The sounds of battle, happening just around the corner of the building Rukia had dragged me behind. Her dark blue eyes bore into mine.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding quickly, I smiled. "Rukia, I remember! I remember everything!"

"That's great, Orihime, but we have other problems here!" Glancing around the white brick, she winced. "We're losing. No one was expecting this surprise attack. Aizen must have known we'd be caught off guard."

'_Aizen.' _Now clearly able to remember the creepy man who betrayed the Shinigami himself, I nodded. "What do we do?"

"Well, we need to get to–"

"Rukia, you're bleeding!"

Staring with wide eyes at the small girl before me, I reached out to touch her skin. The fabric was ripped, exposing her wounded shoulder. It looked deep.

"It's nothing, it'll heal…"

'_**I can help.' **_

Blinking, I mindlessly echoed Rakuyo's words. "I can help…"

Rukia turned to stare at me. "Orihime, you had healing capabilities in the past, but I don't think you can do that anymore."

But I wasn't listening to her anymore. Concentrating on the words Rakuyo was uttering, I stood up, adjusting the grip on the golden hilt. "Teisei, Rakuyo." My voice was soft.

A flash of silver light momentarily blinded the both of us, and then died down. Newfound power flowed through my body, and I struggled to steady it.

"Orihime! Are you in release?" Rukia stared with unbelieving eyes. "Stop! That is NOT safe for someone who just received her Zanpakuto!"

Rakuyo egged me on._** 'I am fine, I will steady you.' **_Drawing in a shaky breath, I lowered the tip of the blade to rest on Rukia's wounded shoulder lightly.

"Sai seisei…"

Rakuyo's blade separated into little leaves, all different colours, and soon I was holding a hilt with nothing more to it. The little leaves seemed to glue themselves to her wound, glowing a soft yellow. The both of us stared, and I felt my reiatsu wobbling off the path it needed to be._** 'Calm.' **_Nodding to the voice, unheard to Rukia's ears, I forced myself to remain in control.

The leaves were gone, and the blade back in its place. Trembling, I felt the power drain from my body and leave completely; even Rakuyo's presence dwindled to but a barely flickering flame within me. But Rukia's shoulder was healed. There was blood, but no source. Awed, she raised her eyes to me.

"Orihime, what the hell just happened?"

"Um…" Breathless, I managed an innocent smile. "I think I just released Rakuyo and she healed you…"

Rukia shook her head. "Incredible. You just revealed your Zanpakuto, yet you can already use her in release form?" Standing up, she looked uncertain. "No time to worry about that now. The Arrancar are back, and they want something."

"We do, indeed."

The voice caught us both off-guard, and my eyes met his figure the moment it registered in my head. Aizen stood in the alley, a mere few feet from us. His face and body shadowed, it was impossible to even see his damaged side. Rukia unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki, drawing her in an angle in front of us.

"Aizen. You won. What reason do you have to attack us again? Your Espada have killed innocent civilians!"

Aizen took a step forward, his gruesomely burnt face apparent in the light. His smile remained on his face; similar to Ichimaru's constant smirk. "I have lost something very precious to me, and I'm simply here to retrieve her."

The moment the word fell from his lips, I knew what he wanted._ 'Me. He's here for me.' _Straightening behind Rukia and looking over the shorter girl's shoulder, I watched Aizen carefully. He made no move toward us.

"You can't have Orihime! She's a Shinigami now. She belongs here!"

Aizen seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and during the time he hesitated, Rukia reached behind me to touch my wrist with small fingers. A split second before she shunpo'ed us, her intentions occurred to me.

We didn't get far. Aizen must have intercepted us, because we merely made it out into the open square where the main fight was still raging on. I saw bodies lying on the pavement; some moving, some not. A sick feeling overtook my stomach as I stood up, gripping Rakuyo in case any Arrancar came at me. To my surprise, they ceased fighting. I caught sight of Halibel nearby. She regarded me with wary eyes. My mouth was dry as I searched for Rukia.

There she was – getting to her feet slowly, a few meters away from me. She appeared fine. Returning my attention to the people around me, I found myself being subtly circled by the Arrancar. Most of them I didn't recognize; there were countless numbers in Hueco Mundo that Aizen must have brought with him. Baring my teeth, I rose Rakuyo in front of me, eyes shifting to make sure none of them caught me off guard.

I heard Aizen's overly-amused laugh. He stood, near the fountain, flanked by none other than Ichimaru and Tousen. "Relax, brothers, sisters." The Arrancar obediently shifted away from me. "She is ours now."

"NO!" Rukia ran at him, Zanpakuto in hand. Careless, Aizen raised his hand, palm facing her, and a bolt of purple lightning flew.

"Rukia!" My cry was lost as she was hit directly in the chest, flying back. Only hoping someone had caught her before she became more injured, I returned my gaze to Aizen. He smirked, satisfied with himself. Something was building within me.

'_**He is ruthless, worthless, rubbish.'**_

"You bastard…" I whispered. Something snapped, and I raced at him with Rakuyo. "Sai seisei, Rakuyo!"

Everything grew quieter, like before I'd caught a glimpse of Grimmjow. Everything was slower, yet I was still fast. Even Aizen didn't react quite in time to block my blade. I sliced, seconds before Gin grabbed my forearm and threw me away.

Landing heavily on the stone, I winced at the sharp pain that shot up my spine. Rakuyo clattered to the ground, losing her release the moment my fingertips parted from her hilt. Pushing myself up onto my elbows to frantically search for Aizen, my eyes settled on him. He brought his finger to his neck, and it came back with spots of blood. He smiled, seemingly amused and impressed, even. Turning, he revealed the thin cut on his jugular. Nowhere deep enough to do any damage. _'Just her tip. Her tip got him.'_

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood, especially at the hands of a Shinigami." He wiped the blood on his kimono. Helped to my feet by a nearby Shinigami, I stood and snatched Rakuyo from the ground. Aizen glared at me, his eyes projecting intense abhorrence, yet his smile all-too friendly.

"Unarm her, Primera, Noveno, "

Arms came around my body, locking my own arms at my sides, and a brown-haired man whom I knew was Coyote Stark took Rakuyo. Struggling against the other man, I watched helplessly as she was taken from me and given to Aizen. Smirking, he ran his finger along the tip, wiping his own blood free of my blade. He tucked her away in his hakama.

"Grimmjow may guide her back. After all, he is her keeper, yes?" Released from the man's hold, I stumbled slightly, only to be steadied by strong arms. The familiar scent drifted into my nose, though it offered little comfort. Raising my eyes, I heard the ripping of Gargantuas. The Arrancar filed into them, having completed their objective. Fearfully, I searched for a recognizable face in the crowd. I found Renji; his light brown eyes were anxious. Furrowing his brow, he took on a look of determination. I understood. _'They'll come for me.'_ Gripping my arm tightly, Grimmjow pulled me up as he ripped a black hole in the air before us. Fright gripping me, I held his gaze until I could no more. Blackness overtook me as I shut my eyes tight. Almost instantly, heat surrounded me, and the scent of sand filled my nose.

'_But at what cost?'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for sexual references and language

_**A/N: **_Chapter seven… This is one of my longer stories, if I'm correct. So… Orihime's back in Hueco Mundo. That's all I can say about this one. It's pretty mellow, until the end… Cliffy warning, tehe. Lol, enjoy! R&R pwease.

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Seven_

_Word Count: 2,__2__36_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Hueco Mundo was sweltering, as far as temperatures were concerned. But Las Noches was cold. Cold and heartless, just like the creatures that inhabited it. It was so unlike the place I'd stayed in for the past few months; my home. From the very moment I arrived, I yearned to go back to Seireitei.

Extremely conflicted, I followed Grimmjow, who followed Aizen and Ichimaru up to the castle-like building. My prison.

'_Grimmjow hasn't even spared me a second glance.'_ Struggling to walk in the sand, I felt my heart tear in two._ 'Maybe he doesn't care anymore. Maybe he dislikes me, because I'm a Shinigami now. His natural enemy.' _The other half of my heart spoke._ 'Good riddance. He was all wrong anyway. He killed Ichigo.'_

Ichigo. Dimly aware that we were in the corridors now, I grasped for some sort of pain, or depression… Anything. To my dismay, nothing washed over me but defiance toward Aizen._ 'Damn him. Rukia better be okay. I hope no one else got injured… Or even worse…'_

We were in the main conference room now. Aizen stood in front of his throne, smirking lazily, as if he'd just returned from a stroll in the park, not from massacring innocent people and Shinigami. Tightening my hands into fists, I waited for him to speak.

"I am glad you could finally return to where you should be, Orihime." Aizen's single eye pierced me, yet I held his gaze. "I don't like my belongings stolen."

"No one stole me." Had _I _just retorted back to Aizen?

His eyes narrowed slightly, and I felt rather than heard Grimmjow shift behind me. _'Just like old times.' _Aizen tilted his head. "Indeed. Nevertheless, you've here now. And we still have work to do. Where are your hairpins?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I struggled to remain calm. _'They're gone. He wants me here so he can duplicate my healing abilities… The only healing power I have now is Rakuyo, and they can't copy the power of a Zanpakuto… Shit.' _Swallowing dryly, I raised my head, thinking quickly. "When I died, they became entrapped in my… Necklace."

I was nervous he wouldn't buy it, or recognize my pause, but his expression remained the same. "I see. Your necklace?" Reaching up to my neck, I pulled the chain out from my kimono. It was a gift from Kira to celebrate my Zanpakuto Ceremony; nothing but an ordinary chain with a butterfly pendant. Aizen examined it from afar, and then nodded. "Very well. You will continue your work with the Szayels like nothing ever happened, yes?" He smiled merrily. "And your Zanpakuto…"

"Don't hurt her," I tried to say angrily, yet it only came out in a soft voice, hushed as if we were in a library.

Aizen's eyes softened the slightest bit. "She shall remain in my possession. Unharmed." Looking down, I nodded once in acknowledgment. "Take her back to her room, Grimmjow. And, just in case…" He waved a hand at Ichimaru, who moved over to the tall man behind me. Catching a glance as I turned around, I thought I saw a bracelet of some sort.

Nothing had changed about Hueco Mundo. Nothing seemed to have changed about me, either, yet I knew if I had been here only yesterday, I wouldn't have remembered a thing from my former visits. _'Ah, but it all came back when I saw Grimmjow. So I would've remembered one way or another.' _

Grimmjow opened the door for me, and I moved inside. _'Same old room. Dull, lifeless.'_ I turned around as Grimmjow spoke.

"Hold up your wrist."

His voice was an emotionless monotone; what I remembered Ulquiorra's to be like. Not brave enough to meet his eyes, I held my wrist up warily. He snapped something around my skin. _'So I was right. It is a bracelet.'_

"What's this?"

Grimmjow paused a few seconds before answering. "It'll keep your reiatsu concealed; cut off from you, so you can't try any kidous or… Whatever." He turned around. "And don't try to take it off, or it'll harm you." He headed for the door. _'So this is it.'_

"Grimmjow?"

He stopped in the doorway, and never turned around. "What."

Tears began to collect in my eyes._ 'Maybe it was too much time. Maybe he found someone else.'_ Swallowing thickly, I sat down on the bed. "… Nothing." The door closed with a click, entrapping me in the room once again.

'_Maybe I was just a lovesick little girl.' _

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

His large, rough hand was clamped around my wrist tight. So tight, that I began to feel pins and needles in my fingertips from the pressure on my vein. Basically being dragged behind him, I followed the Sexta Espada down the white hall. I had no idea where we were going. I had no idea what time of day it was. And I had no clue as to what could be waiting for me at our destination.

I was pleasantly surprised, to say the least, when we entered the pristine Espada showers. "Aizen's letting you use these now."

The preparations were repeated again, yet it was right before I began to get unclothed when Grimmjow deviated. The shower head was spraying blissfully hot water, and steam filled the little cubicle. My hand was on my obi when I sensed him behind me.

Before I could react, I was pinned against the shower wall, his body trapping me. Fearing for my safety, I struggled until his hand came to my throat. Barely able to breathe, I shut my eyes and silently said my last goodbyes. 'I'm sorry Rukia… I'll miss you Kira…'

"Orihime, listen." My eyes opened at his tone; it didn't match his actions whatsoever. His face was carefully on the emotionless side. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen. Aizen's got some way of watching us… I dunno if it's hidden cameras or what, but they're all over the place. I have to act like I'm threatening you." Forcing my face into a mock look of fear, I nodded quickly. "Yeah, look afraid. Good idea. There's a camera or whatever in here, but I know for a fact that this room is one of the only ones that doesn't monitor sound. This is the only place where we can talk freely… Espada quarters are the only other places that aren't monitored. He can't see or hear in any of our rooms. Are you okay?"

Swallowing, I nodded. "Yeah." My voice was soft; breathy. His hand loosened on my throat a bit, decreasing the pressure. "Are you still going to escort me to the laboratory?"

"Yeah, I am."

The fake fear on my face was surely real now, if it reflected my real emotions at all. "Grimmjow, I don't have my hair pins anymore. I lied to Aizen. I don't have those powers anymore…" His eyes widened the slightest bit. "They're encased in my Zanpakuto now."

"Shit." He released me, turning and striding away.

When he said no more, I stepped away from the wall. I could no longer see him. "Grimmjow?"

"Get showering. I'll figure out something."

I untied my obi and let it fall to the ground before I remembered what he'd said.

"Grimmjow, he can see me in here?"

"Yeah, the perverted bastard. There aren't any showers that don't monitor vision, so you'll have to deal."

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I slipped my clothes off. Mortified, I took the quickest shower I could ever remember taking. Once I was done, I got dressed and came out to meet Grimmjow. Expecting to leave, I moved toward the door. He grabbed my arm, and I turned to look back at him questioningly.

"Tomorrow, just do what you would normally do. Try to heal whatever they have for you with that necklace. I have a plan." I nodded and looked away as if he was criticizing me, and his voice lowered. "I won't let 'em hurt you. Whether Kurosaki meant for me to protect you in your human life or not, I dunno. But I'm gonna keep that vow as if my life depended on it."

Slightly touched, I turned my head to look at him. "Because of Ichigo? Or because you… Care?"

His brows furrowed, and then he looked away. "No more questions," he murmured, pushing me out the door and into the hallway.

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I had just finished my breakfast when he came to get me. The halls were quiet, as usual. There was a sort of eerie aura that I didn't recall from my previous time here, and I felt on edge._ 'I hope he knows what he's doing…'_

"Grimmjow?"

Before I could blink, he had whipped around and was piercing me with a menacing blue stare. "What did you call me?"

Unconsciously remembering that this place was now constantly under supervision, I realized the harsh tone and frightening gaze was all an act. Swallowing, I hesitated, trying to come up with something that Aizen would find more appropriate.

"Jeagerjaques-sama…?"

His eyes softened slightly. "That's better." Spinning around, he continued down the corridor. "C'mon."

The two Szayels were waiting for us in the laboratory. "Orihime! Long time, no see!" The original Szayel greeted me. The other remained just as quiet as he'd always been._ 'Come to think of it, I've never even heard his voice.' _Anxious, I followed them around surgical tables and counters brewing different colours of liquids._ 'Mad scientists.'_

"So, we've been informed that the source of your powers is now your necklace?" Szayel looked up at me from the clipboard in his hands. Nodding, I pulled the chain from inside my white kimono. An alarm went off in my head._ 'Grimmjow…' _"I see. It seems as if we may have to begin all over again. Today, we will simply ask you to heal a simple wound, and observe." Shifting, I nodded. Szayel held out his arm and produced a small knife from his pocket. Pressing the blade to his skin, he cut through his white jacket sleeve. Blood welled up around the wound. "Very well. You may begin."

Swallowing, I moved closer, timidly raising my hands above his arm. _'I feel idiotic.' _After a few moments of nothing happening, Grimmjow finally came to my rescue.

"Maybe it's that bracelet she's got on." Dropping my hands, I turned to look at him, the two Szayels copying my actions. "It suppresses her reiatsu. Doesn't she need that to heal?"

"Perhaps. C, remove it." The other pink-haired man came closer, standing before me as he worked on getting it off. My eyes fixed on his movements; I didn't notice him shift so the original Szayel was obstructed from my view. When the bracelet finally popped off, I raised my eyes to his. He was gazing right back, and although his expression was rather emotionless, his eyes told a whole different story. There was something… Hidden. Some secret._ 'I could swear he's trying to tell me something.' _He moved away, and the other Szayel looked at me expectantly. "Try now."

Yearning to glance back at Grimmjow, I raised my hands once more._ 'Rakuyo? Are you there…? I need your help…' _There was no response, and, once again, the wound on his arm continued oozing blood.

"What is this? Nothing's happening." Szayel looked at me suspiciously as I lowered my hands. "What's going on?" When I looked down and didn't answer his questions, he turned to Grimmjow, raising a hand swiftly, and murmured three or four words. Turning to look, my eyes grew wide as he grew still, every limb on his body tensed and stiff.

"You bastard!" Obviously, he didn't lack the ability to move his mouth._ 'But everything else, it seems…'_ Fearing what would happen next, I looked at Szayel.

"You lied, didn't you. Your powers are gone. They no longer exist." Angrily, he came toward me. Moving away, I stumbled and fell. My back hit the wall as I scrambled back, eyes wide. "You know Aizen-sama will kill you now. He has no use for you anymore. And when I tell him…" He smirked. There was a soft noise, like the scrape of metal on porcelain.

I winced, shutting my eyes, as warm liquid splattered on my face and arms. It smelt of blood. It _was _blood. Opening my eyes, I stared in horror at the man above me. His eyes were nearly as wide as mine, and almost bugging out of his head. Slowly lowering his chin, he looked down at the sword that was protruding from his chest. His eyes rose to me, and his mouth moved as if he was going to speak. Instead of words, blood trickled down his chin. The life died from his eyes as the Szayel clone pushed his body sideways, the sword still sticking out. He slumped to the floor, motionless.

All too aware of the blood on my face, I raised my eyes, aghast, to the remaining Szayel. His hazel eyes shifted from his dead brother to me. Stepping forward with one foot, he extended a hand to me. Trembling from head to toe, I reached up and took it. He pulled me to my feet, and raised a hand to wipe my bloody cheek with his sleeve. "Let's get our stories straight now, hm?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for language

_**A/N: **_Well, here I am with eight. I know some of you are anxious for the explicit content, and I'm trying to get into it. Only a few more chapters, I promise. I'm actually planning to throw something into chapter ten. This chapter is pretty nonchalant… Almost a filler-like chapter. Sorryyyy guys, but the next one will be kind of the same, and then we'll get to the good stuff! Oh p.s…. this is my first chapter that's under 2,000 words! -cries-

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

**A Soldier's Honor**

**_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_**

**_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_**

_Chapter Eight_

_Word Count: 1,983_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I was so occupied with the remaining Szayel standing before me, that it took me an unmeasured amount of time to notice Grimmjow beside me. Apparently, he had broken his bindings. Raising a protective arm in front of me, he eyed the pink-haired Espada warily.

"What the fuck's going on? Why'd you kill him?"

The Arrancar smiled, leaning over to stand his sword up against the counter. "Relax, Jeagerjaques-sama." At the authoritative name, I felt Grimmjow's body slouch a bit as he grew less tense. "As for my motives, well, I guess you can say I don't enjoy Aizen-sama all that much." He fixed his hazel eyes on the Sexta Espada. "I know you care for the girl. I have an uncanny ability to observe and interpret emotions. I also know you're planning to escape from Hueco Mundo. If that is–"

"You idiot," Grimmjow hissed. "The monitors!"

The scientist merely chuckled. "There are none in here. Aizen-sama trusts us enough to respect our need for privacy and confidentiality. As I was saying…" He wandered around the table. "If that is the case, I would like to request that you let me join you."

"Why would I do that?"

Hazel eyes narrowed as the Octava Espada rested both hands on the top of the table. "Because I can cover for her lack of powers. For some time, at least. Hopefully enough time for you to put together a plan."

Grudgingly accepting the sensible answer, Grimmjow nodded. The Szayel smirked. "Good. Now, Szayel-san was going to kill Orihime, yes? He tried to touch her again and she refused, so he became angry and came at her. He put a kidou on Jeagerjaques-sama, but forgot about me. I killed him to keep Orihime safe." I nodded, fearful, yet pleased to have another ally involved in our crazy objective.

"Here they come," Grimmjow murmured, his voice low. "They must have recognized the disturbance in the reiatsu."

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

'_What the hell does he want now?'_

I was on my way to Aizen's again, after being told by a relay droid that he wanted to see me. Quite irritated at the man's dependence on me, my temper was on a short fuse as I entered the large room._ 'He better make it quick.'_

"Grimmjow." Aizen spread his arm – a gesture of welcome – but it didn't have the same effect without the other arm. "I have a job for you."

Glancing at Ichimaru, the eccentric man waved at me. Quirking one eyebrow slightly, I shifted my eyes back to Aizen. "What kind of job."

Aizen chuckled, standing, and made his way toward me. "A mission. To the Living world." Furrowing my eyebrows, I remained still on the outside._ 'A mission? I can't leave Orihime here alone… What if Aizen finds out about her powers…'_ "Something wrong, Grimmjow?"

Blinking once, I shook my head, replying with a low, "No."

"Excellent. Don't worry; I will see to it that dear Orihime will be taken care of in your absence. As for the details of the mission, I will let Ichimaru-san brief you." _'Great, the creeper.'_ "If you will excuse me, I have a meeting to plan." The dark-haired man was gone, leaving me in the room with Ichimaru.

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"A mission?"

Grimmjow nodded, azure eyes gazing down at the floor. "Some stupid shit about observing human interactions. I think he's just tryin' to get me away from you."

I could feel my depression displayed on my face. "For how long…?"

"A week."

"I don't know how long I can stall this process… Aizen-sama will want a report sooner or later." Szayel was leaning against the counter, a few feet away from us. "We'd better get going on this escape plan as soon as you return."

Ignoring him, Grimmjow gazed at me. "It's not that long. But I have to pack my gigai crap and leave tonight. Aizen said Nel will take you to and from sessions, and to the showers and whatever."

'_That's not that bad. I like Nel. But I want Grimmjow…' _Sighing, I looked down. I felt Grimmjow turn to Szayel.

"If he wants something in the next few days, we're screwed."

In a flash, Grimmjow was gone from my side. Looking up, I stared as he held Szayel by the collar of his jacket with one arm. The scientist's feet dangled a few inches from the floor. "If anything fuckin' happens to her, you can be sure that I'll rip your intestines out and strangle you with them."

The helpless man raised his hands in surrender. "It won't, it won't. I'll see to it that she is safe." With a growl, Grimmjow dropped the poor Espada.

"Good." Sauntering back to me, the blue-haired man tilted his head toward the exit. "Let's go."

It was nighttime; I knew that only because I was tired. Trying to imagine how the crescent moon would look in the black, hollow sky, I followed Grimmjow down the hallways. The walk seemed to take much longer than usual._ 'Must be my daydreaming.'_ Eventually, though, I came to find that my suspicions were reasonable.

"This isn't my room…"

Glancing back at me warningly, Grimmjow nodded his head. "Inside. Now." Not willing to disobey and aware that I was still being monitored, I obediently moved inside.

It was dark. For a moment, I thought that, perhaps, we were outside, and there was no moon tonight._ 'Did Aizen create moon cycles too?' _I heard movement, and suddenly a dim light allowed me to take in my surroundings. I was in a room; a much more exquisite room than the one I stayed in. There was a bed, what looked like a closet, a mirror, and a table beside the bed, where the source of the light emanated from. Grimmjow took his hand from the lamp.

"We can talk here. He can't hear or see." He moved over to the closet, taking a few clothes. "You can stay here for a bit while I pack."

'_Does he just want the company?' _Sitting down on his bed, I continued to look around. _'It's much cleaner than what I expected. Grimmjow seems like he'd be a… Messy person.' _Smiling slightly, I studied the fake plant in the corner of the room.

"If Aizen questions you about anything, you know what to do. Don't admit to anything. Don't act afraid when you lie, or he'll know. Stay confident." I turned to watch him pack his clothes away in a small suitcase. The sight made me feel slightly homesick. _'Regular clothes, like I used to wear…' _I saw jeans, tanktops, shoes and button-up shirts.

"You have a lot of clothes."

He smirked, raising his eyes to me. "I go on a lot of missions, for awhile. I can't wear the same thing for a month."

Silence fell between us once again, and I lay back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "I'm going to miss you." The words fell from my lips before I even thought about it, and my cheeks heated up._ 'He's going to think I'm an idiot.'_

A few seconds of silence followed my words, and then I heard his low reply. "It's only a week, Orihime."

Turning my head to the side, his scent drifted into my nose. My heart skipping a few beats, I turned my head into the fragrant sheets_. 'Smells like him…' _Enveloped in his essence, I sighed comfortably. _'I'm so tired.' _

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Stuffing the last shirt into the little suitcase, I snapped it shut. She was still lying on my bed, unusually silent._ 'She's probably just afraid to say anything. I'm not that scary, am I?' _Standing up, I put the suitcase by the door.

"Orihime, I gotta get you back to your room." No response. Taking a few steps closer, I murmured, "Inoue…?"

She was asleep. Her head turned to the side, her ginger hair splayed out on my pillow. Her hand rested on her stomach, and it gently rose and fell as she breathed. Much to my regret, affection filled my being. _'Damn girl is gonna make me into a pussy.' _Gazing at her, I sighed._ 'I don't wanna wake her. I'll just tell Nel to come pick her up from here. No one'll bother her in here.'_

Leaning over her slumbering figure, my sensitive nose picked up the scent of vanilla; the very scent I unconsciously had linked to her, because she always smelt like it. Brushing my nose along her forehead, I touched my lips to her temple. "Goodnight Inoue."

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"I'm sorry for what they did to you."

Raising my head, I took in his comforting hazel gaze. Memories flooded my vision; suddenly I was submerged in that very scene. The very man before me had held me down, preventing me from my struggle while the other two violated me. The pain felt fresh once again, and I shook myself from my reverie. Sighing softly, I deflated as air escaped my lungs in a _whoosh_.

"It's past now. I try not to think about it," I said softly.

The pink-haired scientist settled himself across from me at the table, lacing his fingers together. He placed his elbows on the tabletop and rested his chin on his hands. "That is a good strategy." A moment of silence followed, yet I didn't find it awkward at all. When he spoke again, it startled me slightly. "Are you and Grimmjow, ah…?"

I felt my cheeks grow a bit pink. "I… Don't know, really."

"Grimmjow is quite a complex creature," Szayel murmured. "He has a lust for blood, and a need for battle that sometimes blinds his common sense. His disposition could be described as rude and violent." The Espada smiled. "But since you've been here, he's changed." With a soft chuckle, he leaned back in his chair. "Men always have a soft spot for women, and Grimmjow is no exception. It just took an exceptional woman to come along and throw him off course. And you certainly are incomparable."

Blushing slightly, I shook my head. "I don't know what to do. I think I…"

"Love him?" Szayel murmured sympathetically. Lowering my head, I nodded.

"Can Arrancar even love?"

Szayel's voice took on a darker tone. "Aizen created us to fight. I'm sure if he could, he would make it so we couldn't even think for ourselves. But, since that isn't the case, we do have emotions. Each of us is different, therefore, we develop differently. Some, like Neliel, Grimmjow and I, are quite human. Certain emotions rule our personality. Sometimes it has something to do with our former lives."

Looking down, I nodded. "Maybe Grimmjow had a rough life."

"Possibly. It's strange that you remember your previous life; perhaps it's because you're surrounded with people and places that link to your life. None of the Arrancar remember their lives. I don't recall a thing. I hypothesize that since we're stuck here in Las Noches with nothing to remind us of our former selves, we probably never will remember. Maybe it has something to do with Aizen too. He could have partially erased our memories."

"Orihime?"

Raising my head, I turned to look at Nel, standing just inside the door. Neither Szayel nor I had noticed her come in.

"Come on, it's time to get back to your room and have some dinner."

Standing, I turned my head back to Szayel. He raised a hand in a gesture of farewell. "See you tomorrow Inoue."

Nodding, I turned to follow Nel out of the laboratory.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for language and sexual references

_**A/N: **_Chapter nine. Sorry it took awhile to update guys… But I have good news. Only one more chapter until your lemony goodness! Tehe. Well, here's nine. Enjoy! R&R!

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

**A Soldier's Honor**

**_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_**

**_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_**

_Chapter Nine_

_Word Count: 2,003_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

'_P__athetic. Simply pathetic. These emotions only cloud judgment, and provide one with a potential threat. How blind these people are.'_

I had been watching a couple on a romantic evening. I'd followed them, unnoticed, to the restaurant they had dinner at. The tables were outside. A single rose sat in the middle of the table, joined by two glittering candles. The man's voice held a tone of bliss. The woman's eyes were hidden by shy lashes. From there, they'd continued to the deserted park, taking a stroll along the worn path. Their hands were linked. I followed stealthily, like the predator I was. The man acted smitten, like a lovesick puppy._ 'What a fool.'_

Now I crouched, hidden in the shadows, as the couple made love in a secluded spot by a trickling creek. The scent of pine and dirt were strong. The female eagerly surrendered herself to him. The man was far too willing. Studying the expressions that flickered across his face, I concluded that he cared deeply for the woman beneath him. He worshipped her, touching her so gently, it nearly made me sick. Wincing, I lowered my gaze to the bush that mostly concealed me.

'_Pathetic? Don't I care about Orihime?'_ I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. _'No time for feelings in Las Noches. Just fucking sparring, and useless missions. No friends. Can't trust anyone. No allies.'_

The woman's breathy moan brought me from my thoughts, and I raised my head to see the young couple basking in their sated glory. The man's kiss to her temple was a loving gesture. With a soft sigh, she buried her face in his glistening chest.

As much as the Espada in me despised it, I couldn't deny the yearning within my body. Not simply for her touch, or for her body, but for her to look at me like this woman gazed at the helpless man. Granted, I never planned to be so naïve, but the ache spread, until finally, I departed from the scene, leaving the lovers to their private sanctuary.

Pushing the doors open, I went up to the front desk. As always, I scoped out the area upon arriving; found a hotel to stay at, pinpointed cafes to sustain my gigai, and took note of the places I would want to observe at.

Maybe it was my disgruntled expression, the hour of the night, or both, but the clerk behind the desk seemed quite intimidated.

"One room, please."

At my effort of politeness, she relaxed a bit. I didn't quite hear the amount she said; I merely pulled the wallet from my back pocket and cast a bill of a large quantity at her. She returned several smaller bills, along with a card. Muttering a thanks, I retreated to the door with the same number as my key. Familiar with the process, I swiped the keycard and turned the latch to the door.

The room was dark, and cold. _'Like Las Noches.'_ Closing the door, I dropped my suitcase unceremoniously onto the ground beside the table. Flopping down on the bed, I didn't even both to change. It was quiet. Turning onto my side, I gazed at the pillow beside my head. The siren of an ambulance passed on the street outside. Shutting my eyes tight, I allowed the air to escape from my lungs in a long _whoosh_.

'_I'd give anything to have her beside me.'_

Pantera sneered.

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I had expected the first night to be the worst. What didn't make sense was that this night was no different from any other. _'It's because I know he's gone.' _Rolling over on my futon, I pulled the blanket up to my chin. The soft buzz of the dimmed lights rescued me from the absolute silence, though it was still too quiet.

'_Maybe it's because I didn't see him all day.' _Fading back into my conversation with the cloned Szayel earlier, I stared at the nondescript wall._ 'I think I do love him.' _The only was I could compare was to try to remember how I'd felt about Ichigo-kun._ 'It's kind of like that feeling… I like seeing him. I don't want him to get hurt. I'm… Attracted to him…' _My cheeks heated up, and I turned my face into the cool pillow. _'I miss him. I think this feeling's… Stronger…' _With a sigh, I tried to clear my mind.

'_**Sleep, young one.'**_

Comforted by the reassurance and company, I listened to the cool voice continue to speak within my head.

'_**If you feel so strongly, you should speak to him. I have lived long beyond your time, and I have seen my share of relationships. If you do not act upon your feelings, all you will feel is regret, and 'what if'. Even if he does not feel the same way, you will move on and find another. But, nonetheless, you will not ask 'what if' anymore.'**_

I was well aware that she was right. Growing sleepy, I settled down further into the warm sheets._ 'I'll talk to him when he gets back. I promise.' _

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Another lesson with the Szayel clone, then lunch. Nel agreed to take me on a walk around Las Noches, even letting me go outside. The blaring sun was just perfect right before sunset, and the warmth felt good on my skin. Nel and I stood just outside of the large white doors, watching the sun set behind the rolling dunes of the desert. _'I wish he was here.'_

That very thought remained in the front of my mind for the next five days. I began to grow anxious, constantly aware that Aizen was watching me, and that he somehow knew I wasn't what he needed anymore. I couldn't sleep peacefully; I woke up repeatedly, fearing that one of his minions would burst into my room at night and kill me in my sleep. My lack of rest caught Szayel's attention, and he commented on the dark circles under my eyes. When I'd been honest with him, he reminded me it was only two more nights before Grimmjow returned. Spurred on slightly by that, I actually paid attention to the meeting in which Szayel gave Aizen a fake report on my skills.

Nighttime fell upon Las Noches. Nel came to give me supper; an unusual occurrence. After eating, I discovered why.

"Orihime, d'you wanna see the moon?"

Raising my eyes to hers in surprise, I set my plate down. "Grimmjow always said it was too dangerous to go outside at night…"

Nel made a face. "Grimmy's a killjoy. Yeah it's dangerous, but we won't go too far from the building." Giggling at her nickname for my beloved Espada, I nodded in agreement. She took my hand and led me through the halls, twisting and turning in the maze of a structure.

The air outside was heavenly. It smelt of sand, and reminded me of a beach, without the scent of the ocean. The sky was pitch-black; it seemed Aizen had forgotten to include stars in his creation of the blanket overhead. The moon _did_ hang precariously in the dark sky, curving unnaturally. _'It's different from our moon…' _

"Isn't it cool?" Turning to look at Nel beside me, I smiled slightly._ 'If only she could see the real moon. Even go there…' _Pushing my useless thoughts away, I nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"C'mon, we should get back inside."

Nel left me in my room after talking to me for a few minutes. I changed into my bedclothes and lie down on my cot, my thoughts once again returning to the blue-haired Espada. _'One more night without seeing him. I can make it.' _Rakuyo wasn't so sure.

'_**Try not to keep yourself up all night with your worrying thoughts, Inoue.'**_

With a sigh, I rolled onto my side, shutting my eyes tight._ 'Go to sleep, go to sleep…'_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

Startled from unconsciousness by an unknown noise, I tried to remember when it was I'd fallen asleep._ 'Thought I was just resting my eyes…' _

Another sound, like shuffling, came from inside my room. My heart leaping into my throat, I panicked as my fears had possibly come to life. _'They're here to kill me…!'_ I sat up quickly, pressing my body against the wall behind me.

There was a tall figure standing in my room. The dimness of the lights made it impossible to tell who it was, or if it was even male or female. Trembling, I watched as it came closer._ 'I won't go down without a fight…!'_

Another step and my mattress shifted. They were on my bed, presumably on their knees. Suddenly, a soft breath escaped my lips as blue eyes gazed back into my own gray ones.

"Inoue."

With a soft whimper of relief, I scrambled up to my knees and threw my arms around the strong shoulders of the man before me. Warm arms came around my waist in response, holding me tighter against his body than I'd expected. I felt his nose in my hair as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Grimmjow."

After a few moments like that, I felt him shift, and he laid me back on the bed, moving to lie beside me. His arms remained around me, cradling me against his chest and abdomen. I could feel my heart thudding against my ribcage as I rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

His voice was a rough whisper in the dark. Shutting my eyes tight, I felt my lips curve up into a smile. _'He missed me… Maybe as much as I missed him…?'_

"I'm glad you're back…"

He sighed, the motion blowing whisps of my ginger hair into my eyes and deflating his chest that my hand laid on. His warmth searing through the fabric of both of our clothing, keeping me utterly warm in the otherwise cold room.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Confused as to how he knew, I hesitated. _'Must be the circles under my eyes. He must have really good vision in the dark…'_ Blinking, I spoke softly.

"I think about you at night. And I was afraid."

I felt his hand under my chin. "Why are you afraid?"

He raised my head, and I could just barely see the shine of his eyes in the dark. Able to taste his breath, I stumbled a bit on my words. "I-I keep thinking Aizen will send someone in t-to kill me…"

"You don't need to be afraid as long as I'm around." I felt his arms tighten around my figure. "And I won't be leaving for a long time. Not without you."

Touched by his words, I basked in this newfound affection from him._ 'Could this really be Grimmjow?' _Slightly frightened by the thought that this was another one of my reoccurring dreams, I moved my fingers to his wrist, gripping it tightly to make sure he didn't fade away._ 'I don't want to wake up without him. He has to be real this time.'_

Grimmjow's tone had a hint of a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you." And then his lips touched mine.

It was in no way a tentative kiss. He was confident in his actions, forcing me to yield my mouth to him. His lips caressed mine in a way I'd never felt before. My own lips molded to his. But before the moment could become too heated, he pulled back to press all-too-eager lips to my temple.

"Go to sleep, Inoue. I'll be here in the morning. I promise."

More content than I could ever remember being, I rested my cheek on his shoulder again, relishing in the warmth of his body. _'This has to be a dream. But I hope it's not.' _Listening to the soft wailing of wild hollows outside, I cuddled against the man I knew would protect me to the death.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_M IN EFFECT!

_**A/N: **_Chapter ten. This is so exciting! I'm happy with how this turned out. It's almost quite a bit longer than my previous chapters! Warning: explicit sexual content within this chapter! Have fun! R&R for me pwease!

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter Ten_

_Word Count: 2,829_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I wasn't expecting too much when I entered the large white meeting room. I'd left Orihime in the care of the Szayel clone, pretty sure she would be safe. Expecting Aizen to ask for a brief of my mission details, I closed the door behind me.

"Grimmjow. Welcome."

The brown-haired man was facing away from me, though his tone betrayed delight. Immediately, I was on edge. _'The only time he sounds like that is when someone's about to get their ass handed to them.'_

The Shinigami turned around, revealing his gruesomely burnt skin, and I struggled not to curl my lip up in disgust. _'Gross.'_

"How was the Living world?"

Gazing at him evenly, I shrugged. "Living."

Aizen's smile grew larger, and uneasiness gripped me. _'Fuck. What does he know?'_

Aizen set the Hogyoku down on it's podium, gazing at it fondly. A long silence followed, and then his voice broke the quiet hum of the inner part of the building.

"How was Orihime last night?"

My breath caught for no more than a second before I recovered outwardly.

"… She's fine."

The man's smirk fell as he walked toward me, slowly. His one remaining brown eyes glowered. I held my ground.

"She is not your plaything, Grimmjow," he murmured. "Once she has finished her sessions with the Szayel double, I plan to make her mine before I execute her." My temper flared, and it took all of my self control not to fly at him in rage. His smile returned, as if he knew of my inner struggle. "You will not go to her again at night. Do you understand?"

A long silence followed as I struggled immensely to regain control of my temper. Finally, I managed to nod curtly.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

'_Over my fuckin' dead body.' _

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

It was late afternoon, and I was antsy. The Szayel clone – whom I'd taken to calling Zay – and I had talked about our anticipation today during my 'session'. The both of us were anxious to take the next step in our fleeing of Hueco Mundo. It was then that we'd realized that we were completely dependent on Grimmjow. _"He is planning everything," _he'd said. _"If he doesn't take all issues into account… We will both suffer the consequences."_ Remaining confident in appearance, I had smiled and told Zay not to worry. Inwardly, I, too, was nervous.

During these sessions with the pink-haired Arrancar, I began to recognize the growing aspects of a relationship. Certainly not an intimate one, but more of a sibling-like bond._ 'He has feelings, for sure.' _Our conversations consisted of everything under the sun; from his existence, to Aizen's betrayal, to his story of Grimmjow's life as a hollow. I'd even opened up and told him about my past feelings for Ichigo. And he'd listened.

Now, I was sitting in the Grand Hall, watching the Espada stand before Aizen. This ceremony was to deem him capable to take the real Szayel's place as the eighth Espada. To me, this situation was inappropriately humorous._ 'He killed his predecessor. He should be executed, but he's getting a promotion. He's also about to escape from this place and betray Aizen.' _Gazing around the hall, I let my eyes take in the hundreds of random Arrancar whom had gathered to witness this event. _'How many of them would want to flee with us…? Oh, I wish I could help them all…'_ I shook my head, well aware that this would be quite impossible.

"Orihime."

Blinking out of my trance, I noticed the others leaving. I turned to face Grimmjow. His dark blue eyes were decidedly calming.

"Let's go. We'll get you something to eat."

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

My dinner was extravagant, considering the circumstances. Grimmjow had taken me to the kitchen and let me cook my own food. Although the droid cook was caught a bit off-guard, he let me show him how to make Nikujaga. Grimmjow stood off to the side, hands in pockets, watching with mildly interested eyes. The few times I glanced at him, he was watching me. I felt my cheeks heat up every time.

Afterwards, I followed him through the halls, keeping my head down like he had instructed. _'So Aizen can't see my face.'_ Because my eyes were down, I couldn't tell where we were going. The lights were dim, and I was somewhat sure I smelt water.

Finally, I felt his hand on my arm as he stopped me. I heard a door open, and then his low murmur. "Go in." Stepping forward into the room, I dared to raise my eyes.

I was in a dark room. The first thing that caught my attention was the large bed. It was clad with dark navy sheets, as well as pillows with the same colour cases. Beside it was an oak table. A lamp sat upon it. Feeling strangely at home, I turned to watch Grimmjow shut the door._ 'This looks like a regular apartment room in the Living world.'_

"These are my quarters." He stepped forward, and the shadows shifted on the sharp contours of his face. "Remember what I told you about the Espada quarters?"

He came closer still, and I nodded slowly. All thoughts seemed to hide in the crevices of my mind as he bent down, a hand rising to my face. When he spoke, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"No surveillance in here. At all."

His thumb stroked my cheek as he tilted his chin up, lips capturing mine just moments after my eyes slipped shut. The feel of his lips molding to mine was enough to make my knees feel weak. Fortunately, his arm came around the back of my calves as he scooped me up into his arms effortlessly, his lips never leaving mine.

We were on the bed now; I hadn't even noticed the soft mattress beneath me. All I could focus on was the man above me, and his hands tracing down my body. With a little shudder, I opened my eyes as he untied the black obi around my waist. His blue eyes bore into my own gray ones.

"Is this okay?"

I fought the urge to giggle._ 'His way of asking if I want this too.' _I gazed up at him. _'Not that I could say no anyway… The look in his eyes says everything.' _With a small nod, my hands wandered up to his shoulders, moving to his neck, then to cup his jaws as he tossed the useless obi across the room. My left hand came to rest on the bone-like hollow jaw.

"You can take it off," he murmured. Meeting his eyes, I hesitated before hooking my thumbs between his skin and the bone and pulling. It came off surprisingly easily, and I held it in my hand for a moment, staring. _'I've never seen him with it off…' _He chuckled, taking it and leaning to place it on the table, beside the lamp. My fingertips traced the skin where the partial mask had been.

"Your hands are shaking," he murmured, his voice low and husky. My gray eyes shifted to my own hand, then back to his gaze. He smiled faintly. "Nervous…?"

Trying to find my voice, I parted my lips to speak. No sound came out. Embarrassed and lost for words, my cheeks began to heat up. He chuckled again, capturing my waist in his strong hold. He leaned down to bury his face in my neck, and I embraced him with hesitant arms. Sudden needle-sharp teeth pricked my throat and I jumped, startled. Offering no explanation, he bit down harder, causing little shocks to shiver down my spine. My fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as my back arched on it's own accord.

"Say my name."

A soft gasp fell from my lips as he turned his head to nibble on the sensitive skin behind my ear. My mind was nearly useless at this point, and it took me a few seconds to even comprehend his demand. By that time, he had pulled back to look at me. Fixing him with a somewhat confused expression, he sighed.

"You haven't said my name in days, 'cause of the damn surveillance."

Smiling slightly, I reached up to touch his jaw, whispering his name. "Grimmjow…" His eyes fluttered shut. I could feel his heartbeat against my other fingers that were resting on the base of his neck.

"Inoue." His eyes opened again, and I inhaled slowly, my chest rising. His hands wandered up my body to the top of my white robes. "Sit up."

Allowing him to pull me up, I nearly sat in his lap as he pulled the robes from my body. I could feel myself blushing as he exposed my chest, but he didn't waste a heartbeat. Laying me back down, he dragged the robes down my body, and I arched to make it easier for him. My hakama went too, and I found myself lying, exposed to him, in nothing but the thin black panties the droid brought me every morning.

Wordlessly, he took my hands and placed them on the opening of his jacket. Understanding the unspoken request, I smiled faintly and pushed it off of his sturdy shoulders. The jacket wasn't much of a jacket; it didn't cover much, but seeing him without it somehow aroused me even more. Blushing at the unfamiliar feeling in my lower tummy, I ran my fingers over the muscles of his chest. _'Like that day in the showers…' _

"Hold on."

He was gone from the bed, and I made a soft noise of disappointment as I sat up to locate him. He was standing a few feet from the bed, untying his own obi. Entranced, I watched as he let it slip to the floor, followed by his hakama, leaving him completely bare. My cheeks heated up out of habit, but my hands seemed to move of their own accord as he returned to the bed. Smoothing my palms up to his shoulders from his abdominals, I locked my arms around his neck. His lips found mine. Our tongues danced erotically, and I felt his hands roam down my body. His fingers hooked in the top of my panties. They were gone before I could realize it, and his fingers in their place. When the pad of his middle finger slipped down into my most intimate area, I finally broke the kiss with a soft gasp.

"So damn wet already…" he growled. Shuddering at his husky words, my nails dug pointlessly into his steel skin. His finger moved in small circles, tantalizingly slow, and a whimper escaped my lips. Instinct seemed to take over my actions as I locked my ankles around the small of his back.

"Grimmjow…"

Obliging my plea, his finger slipped down further, the dampness allowing it to press into me with ease. An uncontrollable moan escaped my lips. _'His fingers are so long…' _Clinging to him, I could only whimper and moan as he assaulted me with experienced ministrations. My body knew how to act, and my mind struggled to keep up.

"Inoue…"

My name fell from his lips again, in that guttural tone and I gripped his shoulders as he pressed another finger inside me. It didn't hurt at all – to my surprise._ 'I'm a virgin, isn't it supposed to hurt…?' _All thought flew out the window as his lips crashed into mine and his fingers curled upwards. A sharp jolt of pleasure shot up my spine, making me shudder violently. My fingers laced into his hair, emitting a soft groan from him as I pulled slightly.

Then, his hot tongue was gone from my mouth. I opened my eyes, a mewl of protest coming from my lips as his fingers left my body.

"Inoue… Are you ready for me?"

Positive my eyes were obscured with lust, I nodded eagerly. All shyness seemed to have been obliterated by instinct. I felt his large hands lifting my hips, and then he leaned down to kiss my cheek chastely.

"This'll probably hurt… I'll go slow."

My eyes rested on his as I felt his soft tip. Gripping his shoulders lightly, I nodded. That was all he needed. He pressed into me; a few inches, from what I could tell. My eyes slipped shut, but not before rolling back into my head._ 'Good Lord, why does this feel so good? This is against everything I've ever heard…' _

"Shit…" His voice was strained as he continued to press into my willing body. A dull pain invaded my body. '_Ah, there it is.' _Wincing slightly, I squeezed his shoulders. He stopped almost immediately. I could feel his arms trembling; from holding himself up, what feelings he was experiencing, or probably both. "You okay?"

Drawing in a deep breath, I nodded quickly. I felt him brace himself, then with a sudden push, he thrusted the rest of the way into me, hilting as his hips pressed against mine. Pain lanced up my spine and it arched. My nipples brushed against his hard skin, and I shuddered at the contrast of pleasure and pain.

"Inoue."

Opening my slightly watery eyes, I found him gazing at me. Passion mixed with the affection in his eyes, as well as a hint of what looked primal. "I'll make it feel good soon."

He pulled out nearly all the way, and I winced visibly at the unpleasant pain. He made up for it once he pushed back in; the feel of his length filling me again emitted a soft moan from me. His lips were on my jaw, my throat, my collarbone as he pulled out and pushed in again, gripping my hips with those large, rough hands. Before too long, my body yearned for more. Finding my voice, I whimpered into his hair.

"Grimmjow… H-Harder…"

With another soft groan, he obliged immediately, his movements becoming more sharp as he thrusted into me. Each time I exhaled became soft gasps and sounds of pleasure as my body shivered and trembled beneath him. The tip of his length slammed into a spot that made little black spots appear in my vision. Clutching him tightly to my own body, I moaned into his shoulder.

"Fuck… Yeah…"

He sped up without my asking, thrusting into me at quite a fast pace now, and I could barely think straight. High-pitched whimpers – some wordless and some in the form of his name, or words that were rather rude – spilled from my lips as his hands roamed my body and he thrusted into me over and over. His sharp teeth sliced into the base of my neck and I whined, arching up into him. The coil in my tummy was far too tight.

"F-Faster…!"

I felt him smirk breathlessly against my neck as he lifted my hips more.

"I'm goin' 'bout as fuckin' fast as I can…!"

"Aahh…!"

His head found that spot again – once, twice, and something inside me broke. My body arched uncontrollably as the first pulse of my orgasm came, hard. He groaned heatedly into my neck, slowing as I convulsed around him. His tip still brushing that spot made my body shudder violently.

"Grimmjow…!"

My voice was no more than a breathless whimper, but I felt him tense, and begin to speed up. The pleasure became almost too sensitive as he thrusted into me, and I whimpered shrilly, clinging to his chest. The sound of his groan was feral enough to be considered a growl, and vibrated through his chest as he gave one final thrust. His hips twitched and I felt the hot liquid fill me. The feeling made me shudder.

It was a few minutes before either us of regained enough sense to speak. He pushed himself from his resting position above me; he'd been letting some of his weight rest on me – not enough to squish me. I whimpered softly when his length left me, and felt saddened by the feeling of emptiness. The irrational sorrow was eliminated when his arms came around me, pulling me to his chest, the slight sheen upon it a result from our lovemaking.

"… You're staying here tonight."

A soft smile graced my lips, and I met his eyes as he raised my chin again. His lips pressed to mine, and I savored the sentimental moment, thankful we had time to bathe in the afterglow together.

"Get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, we make a break for it."

Anticipation surged through my veins, and for a few seconds, I feared I would never get to sleep, like a little child on Christmas night. But the moment passed, and exhausted took over my body. _'Tomorrow we go home. Where we can be together. And out of this place. Away from Aizen. No rules.' _Smiling slightly to myself, I breathed in Grimmjow's comforting scent. _'Just us.'_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Story Title: **_A Soldier's Honor

_**Pairing: **_Grimmjow/Orihime (GrimmHime)

_**Summary (extended):**_The war is over. Aizen has won. Lives have been lost, but the fight is not over. Inoue is back in Hueco Mundo, being used for her healing abilities. Grimmjow has a secret that she should know. When things are this miserable, it can bring people together. But will she remember him when she wakes up?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, or plot. I just own my devious imagination!

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for descriptions of gore and language

_**A/N: **_So, here's chapter eleven. This includes their escape… I decided not to draw it out over more than one chapter. I'm walking on shaky ground from here on out, 'cause I don't have an exact game plan anymore… Not sure how much longer this will be! After another M chapter and I smooth everything out, I might wind it down. But for now, here's some fighting action!

**ALSO … **There has been some distress about the similarities between this story and another GrimmHime called Unfinished Business. I've addressed this issue before, but I'll say it again… There ARE similarities, such as cloned Szayels, Orihime being trapped in Hueco Mundo, etc. But there are also large differences. That is besides the point; I began writing this story a long time ago, and I believe I had just uploaded chapter four of this story when I stumbled upon Unfinished Business. I didn't copy that author, nor did they copy me. Yes, it is strange that we have similarities such as those in our stories. But hey, great minds think alike.

**Now, if anyone has any more to say about this, I'd appreciate it if they messaged me directly. Otherwise, I'd like to dismiss this issue and give you chapter eleven =)**

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

A Soldier's Honor

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Word Count: 2,024_

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

"You're here."

I smiled at the sight of Zay standing in the laboratory. He held Fornicaras in one hand, prepared to leave. There was a tense aura about the room, yet I felt confident in Grimmjow's plan, whatever it was.

"I've checked the rooms for senses of reiatsu. Aizen is in the Grand Hall. Ichimaru is supervising the adolescent Arrancars' sparring. No other Espada are near here. We should be safe for the time being."

Grimmjow nodded curtly, glancing around the giant room. His hand rested on the small of my back, as if he was ready to protect me at any sense of danger. I watched them converse with large gray eyes.

"Then let's get goin'."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Zay inquired, coming closer to us.

"Seireitei."

Surprised, I turned to look at Grimmjow with widened eyes._ 'He never mentioned that…'_ He turned his blue gaze on me, wincing a bit at my shock.

"We got nowhere else to go. They gotta accept us if we surrender and you're with us, right?" he murmured.

With a sigh, I shrugged. "I would think so. I don't know if Yamamoto-soutaichou will accept you, just like that. But we can try." The prospect of seeing everyone after my countless number of days here excited me._ 'How long has it even been…? Months, at least…' _Pondering over the thought of returning to the shinigami brought something to my attention, and I gasped softly, looking from Grimmjow to Zay in alarm.

"What about Rakuyo…?"

Zay chuckled, and I looked at him incredulously; why did he think this was funny?

"Relax, dear. She's right here."

To my surprise, he pulled a separate sword that had been tucked into his obi; I hadn't noticed it there before. With an overjoyed squeal, I stepped forward and took the golden-orange hilt in my hands. She was still safely tucked into the orange and red sheathe, seemingly unharmed or tampered with. "However were you able to get it back?"

The pink-haired man tilted his head. "To put it short, I asked Aizen if I could do some experiments on it. I told him it might have something to do with your healing ability, and he just let me have it." Zay smirked. "He trusts me too much."

"Alright, enough'a this. Let's get going." Grimmjow turned to me. "You know exactly where we're going, right Inoue? 'Cause if one of us sonido's, we might end up somewhere we don't wanna be."

Nodding, I sheathed Rakuyo in my obi. "I'll put us just outside of the Division halls. Hopefully I can sneak inside and tell one of the captains what's going on first. Here, hold my hands." Extending my arms, Grimmjow's fingers laced through mine. He smiled a sort of affectionate smirk at me as Zay took my other hand. "Alright, here we go." Closing my eyes, I felt my reiatsu spike as I shunpo'ed.

Something was wrong.

I experienced a dizzying wave of crushing force, and then stumbled as my feet seemingly touched back down on the ground. I felt strong arms steady me. Zay said something in an urgent voice. Opening my eyes, uneasiness settled in my gut.

We were still in the laboratory.

"What happened…?" I cried.

"Shit," Grimmjow uttered, looking around wildly. "Fuck! Aizen must'a put some sorta kidou on this building…!"

Zay's hazel eyes were wide. "What about the desert?"

Grimmjow met his eyes, and then nodded. "Yeah. C'mon!"

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me out of the lab and into the hallway. Zay followed close behind; I could hear his running footsteps.

"The monitors!"

Grimmjow growled. "They already know from Inoue's reiatsu spike! We gotta get outta here now!"

Turning the corner, I recognized the large doors Nel had taken me through to see the moon during Grimmjow's absence. We burst through them and into the soft orange glow of the setting sun. I would have labeled it beautiful, if I hadn't been literally running for my life. _'Isn't the desert dangerous at night…?'_

"Let's get away from the building. Maybe it'll work if we get far enough away from his kidou," Grimmjow yelled, his hand still securely in mine. We ran, and I stumbled in the soft sand. I glanced over my shoulder at the building; all seemed unusually calm. Gathering a false sense of security, I was startled when Grimmjow halted abruptly, and I nearly fell over. Turning my gaze back ahead of us, my breath caught in my throat.

"'Ey there."

A foxy grin greeted us. _'Ichimaru.' _The man's arms were tucked away in his long sleeves, and his knowing smile unsettled me.

Slowly, a low growl emerged from Grimmjow's throat. Extending an arm out in front of me, he turned his head halfway to the side, his eyes never straying from the threatening silver-haired man.

"Protect Orihime, Zay."

Zay pulled me back from Grimmjow's side as he unsheathed his sword. Having only seen him in his released state twice, I couldn't take my eyes from him. _'Be careful, please…I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt trying to save me!'_

"Look out!"

Spinning around, I caught sight of the blade mere milliseconds before I ducked and it whizzed past my face. Unsheathing Rakuyo, I caught sight of it's wielder; yards away. _'Ichimaru?'_ Chancing a glance behind me, I saw the now released Grimmjow battling with the other Gin.

"Aizen's illusions!" Zay yelled. I switched my gaze to him, only to see him battling a third Arrancar in the form of Gin. "Which one is the real Ichimaru?"

"Fuckin' beats me!" Grimmjow shouted, his voice feral.

Returning my attention to the Ichimaru before me, I studied him. Unable to see any flaw in his appearance, I wasn't sure if he was the real one or not.

'_**Take him down nonetheless.'**_

Rakuyo's voice within me invigorated me, and I raised my blade so it was centered with my body.

"Teisei, Rakuyo."

A wave of air blew the man's silver hair back from his face as Rakuyo was released. Gripping her hilt tightly under the protective umbrella of leaves, I glared at him, daring him to move.

In less than the time it took me to blink, his sword had extended and was mere inches from my abdomen. With a cry, I twisted Rakuyo to the side, stopping the sword from impaling me. The tip of the blade sliced into my midsection nonetheless, and I winced.

'_**Get closer.'**_

Shunpo'ing multiple times in a zigzag motion toward him, I saw him struggling to keep up with my enhanced speed. Swinging my sword at his arm, I almost shuddered when I heard the crack of bone. With a cry of pain, he looked up at me with wide, bright blue eyes before whisking away in a thin fog.

"Fake!" I cried, turning around. Zay was still battling, as was Grimmjow. Raising Rakuyo, I ran to Grimmjow's aid, but the fight was over before I got there. Wincing, I turned my head from the gruesome sight of the Sexta's sword impaling the man through his eye. The wispy fog released his sword from the body. Bleeding from a cut on his thigh, the blue-haired man turned back to me, the instinct to maim clear in his eyes. I repressed a shudder._ 'So feral… No time to be attracted to him, Orihime!'_

A split second after I realized who was fighting the real Ichimaru, Zay's pained cry echoed in my ears. Whipping around, I stared with wide eyes at the pink-haired Arrancar.

He stood only a few feet from me. Blood trickled from his mouth. He lowered his head to stare at the blade that protruded a foot or so from his torso. His hands came to the silver sword and he raised his head again. Blood bubbled from his mouth as he spoke urgently.

"Go!"

I heard a Gargantua being ripped behind me, but the zipping noise wasn't enough to distract my attention from Zay.

"I won't leave you, Zay!"

Ichimaru's sword retracted, and Zay fell to his knees in the sand, blood staining his white kimono crimson. His eyes were dulling as he fixed his gaze on me. I felt Grimmjow's claws on my arm as he tried to drag me away, but my eyes were set on the Octava Espada.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, Orihime," he choked out. "I'd gladly sacrifice my life for yours. Don't waste your time…! Go…"

"C'mon, Inoue!"

A single tear traced down my cheek as Grimmjow pulled me away. I never took my eyes off of the pink-haired man, until blackness enveloped my senses and I could no longer see him or the sandy desert.

**_****G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_E_*_T_H_E_*_S_H_A_D_O_W_S_*_G_R_I_M_M_H_I_M_E_**

I stumbled on what felt like cobblestone flooring, but I felt arms securing me. After the slight wave of dizziness subsided, I opened my eyes to find myself looking right into Grimmjow's. He was no longer in release, and his hollow jaw had returned to his face.

"You alright?"

Nodding, I raised a hand to wipe my cheek where the tear had trailed. "Zay…"

Grimmjow nodded slightly. "He wanted you to get outta there safely. That was his objective the whole time."

Finally taking my eyes from his, I looked around. "Where are we?"

Grimmjow stood up straight, glancing around warily. "I dunno, I didn't really pay attention to where I linked us. I just went. We're somewhere in Seireitei."

We were in a darkened alley, strangely enough, and we were completely out of sight of any random stranger or shinigami. A dumpster against the brick wall indicated a restaurant to the right.

"You're bleedin'."

Blinking, I looked down at my stomach. The front of my robe was soaked with blood. 'I didn't realize how badly he cut me…' Remembering Grimmjow's wound as well, I adverted my eyes to his leg. His hakama wasn't ripped, but blood was beginning to show through. Recognizing that I was still in subtle release, I gripped Rakuyo in one hand.

"Rip your pant leg open…" Grimmjow gave me a strange look, but did as I said, exposing the slice on his skin. "Sai seisei," I whispered. Rakuyo's blade scattered, the little leaves attaching themselves to his wounded flesh. Drawing in a deep breath, I felt his eyes on me as I concentrated on healing him.

"So this's the new way you heal people…"

Nodding slightly, I began to smile, but the slight upward turn of my lips was interrupted as the leaves left his leg and floated to my stomach. They settled there, and I felt the tingle of healing. My reiatsu was weakening.

"You're weak. We'd better find your shinigami friends," Grimmjow murmured, his azure eyes following the little leaves as they returned to the form of a blade. Allowing Rakuyo to come down from her heightened shikai, I nodded, slumping slightly.

"I think we're in Rukongai. We need to get over to the Divisions." Standing up, I leaned against him, comforted by his presence for a moment. He recognized my affectionate gesture and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me against his body for a moment.

"It's over now. Everything's gonna be okay," he murmured into my hair. Breathing in his scent, I nodded, gathering strength from his own willpower. "And I'm gonna stay with you." Raising my head to look up at him, he smirked. "Maybe I'll be a shinigami."

I giggled. "I can't imagine you wearing a shinigami kimono!"

He shrugged, finally releasing me, and I stepped back slightly. "Maybe I'd look good in black." Amused by his reasoning, I smiled. His fingers tapped under my chin as he leaned down to capture my lips in a quick kiss. "Let's get going."

Gazing up into his eyes for a moment longer, I felt contentment wrap around me like a blanket._ 'It's his reiatsu.' _The warm feeling rendered me at ease, despite everything that had just occurred minutes ago.

"Orihime?"

Startled by the sudden voice, I turned toward the entrance of the alleyway. My eyes widened in shock.

'_It can't be.'_


End file.
